Cursed
by sofia313
Summary: "Kol! Be careful with her." "Do I look like an idiot to you, Elijah? Shh, shh, it's alright, darling, calm down. We don't want you to hurt yourself."
1. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1**

 **Happy Birthday**

New Orleans

"Chloe! Chloe!"

Chloe was under the water with her eyes closed. Diving calmed her and made her forget all her problems. She loved water, she always had. When she raised her head above the surface she heard her mother calling her.

"I'm here!" she shouted.

Her mother Rita appeared by the pool wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, high heels and a tight tube top. She was in her late thirties but she had managed to keep her perfect figure, perfect tan and perfect platinum blonde hair.

"I'm going out," she said impatiently. "Tell Trent… Just tell him something, I don't care."

"Okay, do you know when you're coming home?"

"No, I'm going to see my new…friend."

That probably meant that her thing with her previous "friend", Emilio or something, was over.

"I think Martha left some dinner for him, just warm it before he comes, will you."

"Sure," Chloe murmured.

Rita lighted a cigarette before she headed to her brand new car. Maybe she didn't respect her husband at all but she definitely didn't have any problem spending his money. Chloe got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. She had no idea what time her stepfather would be home. Today was her 18th birthday.

The only person who had remembered it was Trent's assistant. It was a part of her job to take care of that kind of things. Chloe had never actually met her but she seemed like a nice person. And she certainly did her job well; she had sent Chloe a huge bouquet and a card. Officially it had been from her mother and Trent, but Chloe doubted that either of them even remembered her birthday. That was probably for the best, her mother wasn't very good at throwing birthday parties.

When Chloe had turned 16, her mother had hired a male stripper. Chloe didn't think that she had ever been more embarrassed. She had always been shy and quiet, not to mention she looked nothing like her mother. Many people, including her mother, had found it hard to believe that she was actually Rita's daughter. Her mother had always been social and outgoing beauty who had even won pageants. Chloe on the other hand was a pale and bony brunette who had grey eyes. Nothing like her mother.

She didn't know what her father looked like since she had never met him or even saw a picture. Her mother had been very young when she had got pregnant and he had been married so he hadn't exactly jumped for joy. He had given Rita money so he would never have to deal with the "problem". Unfortunately Rita happened to have an expensive taste so the money hadn't lasted for long. Then along came Trent. The poor guy never saw what hit him.

Somehow Rita had managed to convince him to marry her without a prenup. Trent wasn't exactly paternal type and he wasn't much of a talker but he was usually polite. Chloe went to her room and opened the closet. Carelessly she picked up a long colorful dress with short sleeves. She wasn't planning to go anywhere tonight, so it didn't really matter what she wore.

She had missed so much school because of her condition that she didn't really have any friends. Trent wasn't usually very generous but he had never complained about her healthcare costs. She was very grateful for that. When she walked to the kitchen she saw that Trent was home. He was in his mid forties, he had dark hair and dark eyes that always looked serious; he didn't smile very often. As usual, he was wearing one of his custom made suits.

"Hi, there's some dinner for you…" Chloe started.

"That won't be necessary, I'm not staying," he cut in. "I assume your mother isn't here."

"No, she went out…"

"I don't care. I probably won't be home before tomorrow night. Please tell her that."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hmm," Trent mumbled and finished his drink before heading out. After he had left, Chloe settled on the couch and turned the TV on. She didn't want to watch anything specific but the TV had offered her some kind of company ever since she had been a child. She had been sick a lot so she had been forced to spend a lot of time indoors. Alone.

She had asked for a pet, but her mother had never agreed to that. Well, she was 18 now, so she would have to probably move out soon anyway… Her thoughts were cut off by the doorbell. Who could that be? She looked at the security cam and saw a dark-haired man who was wearing an expensive looking suit. Chloe couldn't remember seeing him before, but judging by his clothes, he was one of Trent's business associates.

"Good evening," the man said politely as she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but Trent isn't home right now…"

"Actually I am looking for Chloe Fowler," he cut in.

"That's me. I'm sorry, do I know you…"

"Not yet, darling," another man said smiling; he had just appeared next to the first man.

Before she could react, the second man grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He covered her mouth with his hand before she could make a sound. She was panicking and tried to struggle, but it was useless. This man was very strong.

"Kol! Be careful with her," the first man said.

"Do I look like an idiot to you, Elijah?" the second man snorted. "Shh, shh, it's alright, darling, calm down. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

She struggled desperately until she felt a sting on her arm. A needle. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. No… no, she had to fight… That was the last thought in her mind before she passed out.


	2. The one

**Chapter 2**

 **The one**

 _"This is her?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, Niklaus, I'm sure. This is Chloe Fowler."_

 _"Great… Well, this is going to be a lot of fun."_

 _"I think we need to be sure."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"She should have the mark."_

 _"What part of her body should it be?"_

 _"I don't know. We'll just have to look for it…"_

 _"No, Kol, we're not going to do that."_

 _"Come on, Elijah, this is serious."_

 _"Yes, I'm aware of that, but we can't just undress her when she's unconscious…"_

 _"Do you want to wait until she wakes up? This has to be done. Our lives are in danger and I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to take any chances."_

 _"Me neither. Leave the room if you want, Kol and I can handle this."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Fine, stay then, but I suggest you keep in mind what's at stake here, we don't have time to argue."_

Chloe heard three different voices coming from somewhere far away. She couldn't tell what they were saying. Everything was blurry, she felt weightless. Someone was lifting her hand.

 _"Nothing here."_

She couldn't understand what was going on. Was she in a hospital? Did she have an infection again? She had tried to be so careful. Or maybe her kidneys had finally failed her. Or her heart or lungs. She didn't feel any pain, but she couldn't open her eyes. The doctors had probably given her some medicine. Was her mother here? Probably not. Rita hated hospitals; she didn't usually come to see Chloe. Neither did Trent, he was too busy, but his assistant usually sent something, flowers, balloons, plush toys, chocolate, magazines, and their housekeeper dropped by to bring Chloe what she needed. Someone was touching her legs.

 _"Nothing here either. Check her neck."_

 _"Nothing. We need to take her dress off."_

 _"Yes, lift her up."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not an idiot. Oh, cute panties."_

 _"Kol…"_

 _"I was kidding, where's your sense of humor?"_

 _"Enough, put her on the bed. Can you see it? Turn her on her side."_

The voices were a little closer now, but Chloe still couldn't understand what was happening. Someone was touching her stomach.

 _"How about this?"_

 _"No, it's a scar."_

 _"Wait… I think I found it. Look."_

Chloe felt a gentle touch on her chest.

 _"Right here, under her bra."_

 _"Yes, that's the one."_

What? What were the doctors doing? Chloe struggled to get her eyes open and finally she succeeded. She felt disoriented and her vision was blurry. After blinking few times, she was finally able to see something. What she saw were the faces of three men, they were all looking at her. It took a moment before she recognized two of the men and remembered what had happened. She gasped and clumsily got to her shaky feet as quickly as she could.

"It's alright," the man in the suit said.

She backed away in panic; she was still too disoriented to notice that there was a wall behind her back. Then she noticed that she was only wearing her underwear. That made her panic even more; she tried desperately to cover herself with her arms.

"It's alright," the suit man repeated. "Please try to calm down…"

"Stay away from me," she demanded with a shaky voice. "Help me! Please!"

She didn't know where she was or was there anyone near, but she prayed that someone would hear her.

"Darling," the second man hummed. "Calm down, you're safe."

Safe? Was he kidding? She tried desperately to look for any kind of weapon, but the only thing within her reach was the lamp on the nightstand. She grabbed it with both hands, ready to defend herself.

"Listen, I realize what you must think, but we are not going to hurt you," the suit man said.

"You kidnapped me," she murmured. "You…you were undressing me… I'm not an idiot."

"Alright, enough with this," the third man huffed. "Be a dear and put the lamp away, it won't do you any good."

She was terrified and she had no intention to obey. Her mind was desperately trying to form some kind of plan.

"I… I don't know who you are," she said as calmly as she could and lowered her head. "I couldn't describe you even if I would want to, I'm terrible at describing people and I'm not going to do that. Please, just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone about this."

"That won't matter," the third man replied. "Feel free to look at us, it doesn't make any difference."

She swallowed, trying to hold back her tears. They were going to kill her. And do lord knew what to her before that.

"Please…If you want money…"

"No, we don't want money. Just calm down, love."

"It's alright, Chloe," the suit man said. "I'm sorry, may I call you Chloe?"

Was he kidding?

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. My name…"

"I don't want to know!"

"As my brother said, it won't matter, darling," the second man said.

Chloe felt nothing but desperation; she was praying that this was a nightmare. For a brief moment she thought about her mother. When would she notice that Chloe was missing? Would she ever know what had happened to her daughter? Would she be sad or just relieved? A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek, she couldn't stop it.

"Hey…" the suit man said. "I know you must be scared right now, but I swear to you, we are not going to hurt you."

She didn't believe him; she squeezed the lamp even harder.

"What…what do you want from me then?"


	3. Fatal

**Chapter 3**

 **Fatal**

"Alright…" the suit man said and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, how about we start by giving you some space?" He paused and backed away, motioning the two other men to follow his example. Surprisingly they did.

"I'm sure you would like to get dressed," the suit man continued. "Go ahead; your dress is on the bed. We won't come near you, I promise."

Chloe looked at him and the two other men suspiciously. She did want to get dressed, but she also wanted to know what they were going to do to her. Getting dressed was still more urgent, so cautiously she approached the bed. None of the men moved, but she didn't let go of the lamp. Quickly she grabbed her dress and backed away.

"What do you want from me?" she murmured after getting dressed.

"Well…" the suit man started. "I'm afraid that's quite complicated. First of all I would like to apologize the way we brought you here, it was not our intention to…"

"Alright, enough," the third man snorted. "Now listen carefully, sweetheart. You will stay right here as long as we say so. No need to worry, no harm will come to you. Quite the opposite in fact."

Chloe stared at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

"We have every intention to take a very good care of you, darling," the second man said smiling. "No one will harm a hair on your head."

This made absolutely no sense.

"Do you have any health problems?" the second man continued.

"Why are you asking?" Chloe muttered tensely.

"Answer the question," the third man demanded. "And do yourself a favor and tell the truth, love. We will find it out one way or the other. There's no need to make this more unpleasant."

"Niklaus," the suit man sighed. "Forgive my brother, he lacks manners. And patience. Could you be so kind and give us an answer?"

Chloe looked at all the three men; she was unable to understand what was going on. Why on Earth did they want to know about her health problems?

"Yeah," she murmured after a moment of hesitation. "I do have health problems."

All three men tensed.

"What kind of problems?" the second man asked immediately.

"I…I have an autoimmune disease."

"Meaning?" the third man asked.

"It means that the body's immune system mistakenly attacks healthy tissue."

"Alright," the suit man said. "How serious is your condition?"

"I… It's bad sometimes. I often have fever, infections, fatigue, anemia, muscle pain…"

"Is it fatal?" the third man asked.

"Could be. If the infection is bad enough, it can lead to a heart, kidney or lung failure."

"Well, that's just perfect."

Chloe flinched when the third man suddenly slammed his fist against the wall.

"That damn bitch!"

"Niklaus, please calm yourself," the suit man stated. "There is no need to scare the lady."

"I need a drink," the third man murmured and marched out.

"Do you have some kind of medication?" the second man asked, ignoring the other two.

It took a moment before Chloe managed to reply.

"Yes."

The second man left the room without saying a word. Chloe was more than confused; insecurely she looked at the suit man. He smiled at her calmingly.

"Everything is going to be alright," he assured. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

She shook her head.

"I just want to go home."

"I'm sure you do, but unfortunately that's not possible right now."

"I don't understand… What do you want?"

He bit his bottom lip before replying.

"As I said, it's complicated. Right now we need you to stay here."

"So… You're kidnapping me?"

"Well, I would like you to think that you're a guest, but I suppose that would be too much to ask."

Was he serious? Apparently yes.

"Yeah, you could say that," she murmured.

"Here," the second man said as he returned with a notebook and a pen. "Write down everything you need."

Chloe tried to back away when he walked over to her, but she had no place to run, there was a wall behind her back.

"Darling," he sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to hurt you? Just take these and write down what you need. Alright?"

She hesitated before taking the notebook and the pen.

"You…you don't have my prescriptions…"

"You just let me worry about that. You'll have everything you need."

"Speaking of which," the suit man said. "What do you usually eat? Do you have any allergies?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But you're not sure?"

What was going on here? Were these people crazy or something?

"I guess not."

The suit man nodded.

"Alright, write down also what you usually eat and drink. And also your size."

"What?"

"You need clothes."

This couldn't be happening; she wanted to wake up already.

"Okay… How long are you planning to keep me here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," the suit man replied. "But you don't have to worry, you'll have everything you need, all you have to do is ask."

"I would like to know why."

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe him even if he would tell you," the second man stated. "All you need to know is that no harm will come to you, we will make sure of that."

"Right… You just picked a random person, kidnapped her and feel the need the take care of her?"

The second man smiled.

"Not quite. Let's just say that you are… a very special girl."

"Yeah, sure. This has to be the worst birthday ever."

"It's your birthday? Congratulations," the suit man said.

"Yes, happy birthday, darling," the second man added.

"Thanks."

Her kidnappers were the only people who had actually congratulated her. For some reason the thought made Chloe want to burst into a hysterical giggle.

"I'm Kol," the second man said. "This is my brother Elijah and the grumpy one was our brother Nik. He prefers to be called Klaus."

"Right…"

Chloe hoped that she wouldn't have to call him anything; hopefully she wouldn't have to stay here for long. She had no idea what was going on here and she really didn't want to find out.


	4. One way or the other

**Chapter 4**

 **One way or the other**

 _2 months earlier_

 _Chloe felt awful as she was lying on the hospital bed. Despite of the medication, her fever was still rising. Her body was trembling and she was cold. She had hoped that someone would visit her, but apparently her mother had more important things to do. Martha had dropped by yesterday and brought flowers and chocolate. Rita had also told her to give Chloe some cash in case she would want to buy something. Sure there was a gift shop and a cafeteria in the hospital, but there was no chance Chloe would make it there by herself._

 _Right now she was so weak that she could barely stand. She hoped that someone would have taken her to the cafeteria or maybe outside so she could enjoy the fresh air. She would have been grateful if someone would have read to her or just hold her hand. Well, most of the nurses were nice; she would just have to settle for the brief talks with them. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, when she heard the door opening. The woman who entered the room was maybe in her mid forties, she had curly dark hair and she was wearing casual clothes, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a long colorful sweater._

 _"Hello," she said smiling._

 _For a moment Chloe was confused, she tried to remember had she met this woman before. She didn't think so._

 _"Hello."_

 _"How are you feeling?" she asked, her tone of voice was warm and kind._

 _"Cold," she replied weakly. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"_

 _She walked over to the bed and gently pulled another blanket over Chloe._

 _"No, dear, we haven't met."_

 _"Oh. Are you like a volunteer worker or something?"_

 _"Yes, something like that." She paused and touched Chloe's forehead. It felt nice. Comforting. She imagined that a mother's touch could feel like that. Rita had never been very motherly, so Chloe couldn't really know for sure._

 _"Poor dear. Have you been sick for long?"_

 _"Yeah, since I was a child."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that."_

 _"Thanks, but it's really not so bad. I'm much luckier than many people here."_

 _The woman smiled._

 _"Perhaps. I believe that many people should learn how to appreciate their blessings."_

 _"Yeah, I guess that's true."_

 _"Yes, there are so many people who believe they have the right to do whatever they please without any consequences."_

 _"Uh huh…"_

 _Chloe couldn't really understand what she was talking about, but the fever made her too disoriented to care. She was just glad that someone was here with her._

 _"I'm sad to say that my own children are that kind of people," she continued. "I believe that they could learn a lot from you, my dear."_

 _"From me?"_

 _"Yes." The woman paused and touched Chloe's cheek. "There is a reason why I chose you, dear. I read your files and I think you have more strength in you than any of them."_

 _Chloe tried her best to understand, but the woman's words made no sense to her._

 _"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't…"_

 _"Please, call me Esther," the woman cut in._

 _"Okay, sure. I'm Chloe."_

 _"Yes, I know. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"You too. I hope you can work things out with your children."_

 _"Oh, I'm sure that I can. One way or the other. You seem tired, dear; perhaps you should try to get some rest."_

 _"Yeah, that sounds good…"_

 _Chloe was still much disoriented, but she felt Esther stroking her hair and heard her humming quietly. It sounded like a lullaby._

 _"Close your eyes and rest now," Esther hummed. "Everything is going to be alright."_

 _Chloe shivered, but she also felt safe. The feeling was strange, like a dream. Maybe all of this was a dream. She heard words she couldn't understand and felt something warm in her chest. This had to be a dream. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a nurse standing next to her bed._

 _"Hi, Chloe," the nurse said. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"I… I'm not sure," she murmured._

 _"Well, the good news is that your temperature is starting to be normal, the fever is almost gone."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Are you thirsty?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Alright, I'll bring you a glass of water."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Chloe blinked her eyes few times, her head hurt._

 _"The woman who was here earlier…" she started before the nurse left the room._

 _"What woman?"_

 _"A volunteer worker, her name was Esther, I think…"_

 _The nurse looked confused._

 _"We don't have volunteer workers here at the moment."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _Chloe wasn't sure what to think. Had there been someone here or had it all been just a dream? Probably a dream. A very strange dream. Well, at least she was feeling a little better now. Hopefully she would be able to go home soon and forget the whole thing._


	5. History of snow globes

**Chapter 5**

 **History of snow globes**

Chloe tried her best to concentrate on her sandwich, but that was very difficult when one of her kidnappers, Kol, was watching her every move. Literally, he was just sitting on the armchair staring at her. That wasn't creepy at all…

"Small bites, darling," he said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

He smiled.

"You should take small bites. It's safer and healthier for you."

Right…

"Okay… Thanks for the advice."

"I mean it, you need to take care of yourself," he stated.

"Sure. I appreciate your…concern."

This was just great; she had been kidnapped by crazy people. The suit man, Elijah, had said that they would all stay with her in turns, because they wanted to make sure that she would be safe. She had gotten her medicines and dinner very quickly after Kol had left with the notebook and apparently she would get more food as soon as she would be hungry. However, she wasn't allowed to leave this room right now.

At least she had a bathroom and she truly hoped that no one would accompany her there. The whole thing was nothing but crazy. What did these people want from her? She tried desperately to remember everything she had read or heard about kidnappings. The first thing she recalled was basic psychology. She should try to make her kidnappers see her as a real person.

That sounded good, but she wondered how that would work when the kidnappers apparently were insane. Well, she was alone with one of them, so maybe she should at least try. Her only other options were either trying to fight a man twice her size and try to get out of this room, or risk angering her kidnappers by screaming bloody murder, in case someone would happen to hear her. Neither one of those options sounded very smart. First of all, she had no idea where she was and she couldn't even see outside, thanks to the long and thick curtains that covered the window.

"So…" she started after gathering enough courage. "Are you hungry? I can give you a half of my sandwich…"

"No, thank you, darling."

"Oh, okay. This is a very good sandwich; I just thought you would like to have a taste."

"I'm good, thank you."

"Okay. I like sandwiches, how about you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not."

"Yeah… You know what else I like? Snow globes."

"Excuse me?"

"I collect them," she explained. "I really love them, there's like a tiny world inside of each of them. Did you know that the first person who got a patent for snow globes was an Austrian man who was trying to develop an extra bright light source for use as a surgical lamp? That was back in the 19th century and the snow globes he made were so popular that he opened a shop in Vienna. The interesting thing is that the shop still exists today."

What the hell was she talking about? The history of snow globes? Really?

"I have always wanted to see that shop," she continued quickly. "It's a dream of mine. I would also like to swim in the Dead Sea. It's not really a sea you know, it's a lake. Anyway, I love swimming. And ducklings. But then again, who wouldn't love ducklings?"

Ducklings? Oh lord, why couldn't she stop talking already? Kol was looking at her strangely, but she still couldn't shut up.

"You seem like a nice person and I'm sure you love your family very much. I love my family too and they love me. I live with my mom and dad and they must be so worried about me right now."

Yeah right, Chloe doubted that they had even noticed that she was missing, but that hardly mattered right now.

"I don't blame you for any of this," she continued as calmly as she could. "Or your brothers," she added quickly. "I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding, if you just let me leave…"

"No," he cut in and sighed. "Look, I understand what you're trying to do, but I can tell you right now that it won't work. You won't leave this room any time soon, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"Please, just listen…"

She swallowed the rest of her sentence as he stood up.

"I think you should listen, darling," he stated. "You're scared, I get that and I'm sure most women in your position would feel the same way. Yes, we brought you here against your will and yes, we're going to keep you here against your will, but you won't be raped, tortured or killed. Do you understand?"

She looked at him cautiously before nodding.

"I guess so."

"Good. So maybe now you can relax and finish your sandwich."

Relax? Hardly.

"It's kind of difficult to relax when you're staring at me."

He smiled.

"Sorry about that, darling, but I prefer to play it safe."

"What…what do you mean?"

He sighed and sat down.

"Let's just say that I had forgotten how fragile humans are. Practically anything can kill you."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Never mind. The most important thing you need to know is that you have nothing to fear from me or my brothers. We are all very much determined to keep you alive and unharmed."

"Right…. That's… nice."

He smiled again.

"I do apologize for ruining your birthday. Did you have a big party to go to? Friends? A boyfriend?"

"No," she muttered. "I'm not a party type."

"Really?"

"No, I'm actually a real social butterfly. Wasn't my lecture about the history of snow globes enough to prove that?"

"Hmm, I found that rather interesting."

"I'm sure you did."

"Yes, I've actually been in Vienna several times, but I haven't run into this shop you mentioned."

"You've been in Vienna?"

"Yes, I've traveled a lot around the world."

"Oh… That sounds exciting."

He shrugged.

"Sometimes it was. How about you? Have you traveled?"

She shook her head.

"No. I have been sick a lot ever since I was a child and…"

She had been about to say that her mother wouldn't have traveled anywhere with her, but thankfully she managed to stop herself. Her mom and dad loved her and missed her. Right, sure.

"I… like staying at home. I love my home."

He didn't reply to that, but she didn't really expect him to.

"Listen… I'm tired and I would like to go to sleep, so…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Could I have some privacy?"

"I'm afraid not. As I said, I prefer to play it safe."

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"You… You're going to stay here and watch me when I sleep?"

"Yes."

"No! That's… no."

He leaned back on his seat and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I can look away, but I'm staying in this room until Elijah takes my place."

"No, I can't sleep when you're here."

He smiled.

"You'll learn, darling. Just think of me as your very own guardian angel."

He couldn't be serious. Unfortunately he was. Just perfect.


	6. Babysitting duty

**Chapter 6**

 **Babysitting duty**

 _Chloe was walking in the forest, trying to understand what was going on. She had no idea how she had ended up here. All she saw was trees. Where was she? Suddenly she saw something ahead. It was a deer. She stared at the beautiful animal in wonder when something flew towards it. An arrow. It missed the deer that escaped as quickly as it could._

 _"You useless weakling!" a male voice shouted._

 _Chloe looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. She saw a man and a young boy who were both wearing historical clothes. Medieval maybe? No, older. The man looked like a warrior; he had long dirty blonde hair and a very harsh face. The boy was clearly afraid of him._

 _"I-I am sorry, father…" the boy murmured._

 _Chloe gasped as the man slapped the boy._

 _"You are nothing but an embarrassment!" the man shouted. "Act like a man!"_

 _The boy shivered and a tear rolled down his cheek._

 _"Stop!" Chloe shouted as the man slapped the boy again. "Leave him alone!"_

 _She tried to run to them in order to help the boy, but for some reason she couldn't._

 _"Father!" another voice called. An older boy was running towards them. "Father, come quickly, mother needs you! The child is coming!"_

 _The man didn't say anything or even look at the younger boy, he simply left. The younger boy was still shivering as the older boy wrapped his arm around his shoulders._

 _"It's alright, Niklaus," the older boy said quietly. "Let's go home…"_

"Hey?"

Chloe's eyes flew open as she felt someone shaking her. She saw a man's face hovering over her and let out a scream.

"Calm down, you're safe," the man said tensely.

It took a moment before she recognized him and remembered what had happened. She had been kidnapped and he was one of her kidnappers, Klaus.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Your heart was beating unusually fast."

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your heart was beating unusually fast. Are you alright?"

He was leaning towards her and he was definitely too close. She moved away from him before getting into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured. "What… Why are you here?"

"I thought that Elijah explained this to you," he huffed.

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"He said that you would all stay here in turns, but he didn't tell me why."

"Hmm. Right now you know everything you need to know, sweetheart." He paused and stretched his arms. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't enjoy this any more than you do, I can assure you."

It didn't really make her feel any better, only more confused. Suddenly she remembered something.

"I… I thought that Elijah was coming here after Kol," she muttered.

"Yes, he was supposed to, but he had something more urgent to do, so I was forced to take his babysitting duty."

"Excuse me?" Chloe snapped, more sharply than she had intended.

"I'm here to watch over you," he replied. "I don't have much choice."

What was this whole thing? Some kind of a twisted game?

"Okay… What do you think is going to happen to me, if you wouldn't be here?"

"Anything, that's the problem," he huffed. "Anyway, time to take care of your basic needs, you need some breakfast."

There was something else she needed more, but she was afraid to bring it up. She would have really wanted to take a shower, but she certainly didn't want him to come to the bathroom with her. After a long argument, Kol had agreed to wait outside when she had brushed her teeth last night, but she hadn't been allowed to lock the bathroom door. Falling asleep had been very difficult when he had been in the same room, but finally she had succeeded after turning the TV on. It had helped her to think that she was in her own room by herself. Maybe the same thing would help now.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked when she turned the TV on.

"I like TV," she replied simply.

"Alright. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm really not hungry…"

"That's too bad, because you will eat something."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Because humans need to eat in order to stay alive. And since you're a sick human, you need to take an extra good care of yourself."

A sick human? What was this?

"Okay, fine. Can I take a shower first?"

"Sure, love, go ahead."

"Thanks."

She stood up and headed to the bathroom, but she stopped when she noticed him following her.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," he replied, like that would have been the most normal thing in the world.

She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, that's… I'm not going to let you watch me taking a shower, that's…"

"Relax," he snorted. "I'm not going to touch you; my only intention is to keep you safe."

"I think I'll be safe in the bathroom. Please… Please, I really need to take a shower, but I can't… Please."

"Fine," he finally sighed. "But make it quick and don't even think about locking the door."

"Okay, thank you."

She was nothing but relieved when she was alone in the bathroom. What she really needed was to feel the water on her skin. It had always made her feel better and offered her comfort. Quickly she undressed and washed herself. She would have liked to stay under the shower for much longer, but she was afraid that Klaus would come in.

Reluctantly she turned the water off and stepped out. She froze when she saw a man standing in front of her. The man she had dreamt about, the one who had slapped the little boy. He was looking at her with his cold eyes. The next thing she realized was that she was screaming.


	7. Trapped

**Chapter 7**

 **Trapped**

The door flew open and Klaus was standing in front of Chloe before she had time to even blink. The man was gone. Chloe couldn't understand, she was sure that he had just been here.

"What's wrong?" Klaus demanded.

Chloe's mouth floundered open and closed, she couldn't get a word out. She flinched when Klaus took a hold of her arms.

"Hey, look at me, love. What's wrong with you?"

"There…there was someone here," she finally managed to say. "A man."

"What man?"

"I…I don't know. He was standing right there."

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"What did this man look like?"

Chloe tried her best to describe him, although she was starting to believe that she had imagined the whole thing. Maybe she was losing her mind or something. Klaus looked more than tense after she was finished.

"Alright… I see." He paused and picked up a towel. "Here, sweetheart."

For a very brief moment Chloe was confused until she realized that she was standing in front of him naked. Her face was bright red as she grabbed the towel as fast as she could.

"It's alright," he said. "I wasn't looking."

"Thanks," she murmured, wrapping the towel tighter around her. "I… I'm not sure what just happened, I was sure that there was someone here." She paused and looked at him almost pleadingly. "I'm not crazy."

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not."

"But… I don't understand, where did he… I mean…"

"It's alright," he assured. "I know you must be confused, but I'm afraid I can't give you any answers right now. Come with me."

"No," she muttered tensely. "I'm not taking another step before you explain to me what the hell is going on here."

He crossed his arms.

"Would you like me to carry you, sweetheart? I have no problem with that."

She glared at him defiantly and backed away, she was done playing this creepy game.

"Really?" he huffed. "Are you sure you want to do this the hard way?"

"I want to go home," she snapped.

"Well, we can't always have what we want, can we?" he stated.

He hadn't tried to approach her and he wasn't blocking her way to the door. This could be the only chance she had, if she could just outrun him. She ran towards the door as fast as she could, but he was in front of her immediately. How could he move so fast?

"Alright," he snorted as he picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder, like she would have been weightless. "The hard way it is."

She screamed at the top of her lungs and fought him as hard as she could, kicking, hitting and clawing at him, but he didn't seem to care at all.

"You're wasting your energy, love," he huffed as he carried her back to the bedroom.

"Let me go!" she screamed as he placed her on the bed.

"Calm down," he snapped and pinned her wrists above her head. "You can't hurt me, but you can hurt yourself and I'm not going to let that happen."

She couldn't control herself any longer, she was hysterical. She was trapped. She couldn't be trapped, she couldn't…

"Stop it!" she shouted desperately. "I said stop! I don't want this! Mommy, please help me!"

"What? I'm not doing anything to you…"

"Niklaus! Have you lost your mind, let go of her!"

Chloe was shaking; the sudden shock had paralyzed her. She curled up into a fetal position and wrapped her arms around her.

"I didn't do anything to her; she became hysterical without any reason. Apparently she has some mental issues as well."

"Chloe?" Elijah's voice said. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kol's voice asked.

"You felt it too?" Elijah stated.

"Yeah, you could say that. I ran across the damn city to get here. What happened?"

"We have a new problem," Klaus replied. "She saw Mikael."

"You got to be kidding me," Kol said. "Great, just perfect. I wonder what other surprises our dear mother has arranged for us." He paused and glanced at Chloe. "Did that upset her so badly?"

"No, she tried to run, so I had to carry her. Obviously I didn't hurt her."

"Chloe?" Elijah said gently. "Would you like a blanket?"

She nodded; she was cold all of a sudden.

"Alright, here you are. Do you think that you could say something? We would like to know that you're alright."

"Why?" she heard herself asking. "What do you want from me?"

All three of them were quiet for a moment; she wasn't looking at any of them. She was still hugging herself, trying to somehow pull herself together.

"Alright…" Elijah finally started. "I think you deserve to know why you are here. I'll try my best to explain this to you, but first I would like to know what upset you so badly."

"I don't know," she murmured. "I just don't want to be…trapped."

"I see. You don't have to worry, you're safe here, none of us will hurt you."

Elijah's tone of voice was very soft and calming, like she would have been some kind of a wild animal he was trying to tame. This whole thing was nothing but messed up. She was messed up and this was the last place she wanted to deal with her stupid traumas. She had buried that memory deep inside her mind for a very good reason and she had wanted it to stay buried. Of course it had to surface right now.

"I would like to rest now," she murmured.

"Yes, of course," Elijah replied. "We have time to talk later."

She sighed tiredly, she felt exhausted. She didn't care if they would all stay here or leave. All she wanted right now was to forget everything.


	8. Nightmare

**Chapter 8**

 **Nightmare**

Kol, Klaus and Elijah were all standing beside the bed in the guestroom. They were all looking at the sleeping girl who had curled up into a fetal position. She looked way too fragile. Her body was sick and her mind didn't seem to be completely stable either. Perfect.

"This is a nightmare," Klaus murmured.

"No kidding," Kol huffed. "I had forgotten how weak humans are."

"I would guess that was why mother did this," Elijah stated.

"Oh please," Klaus snorted. "That bitch only wanted to make us suffer."

"I would say that she succeeded," Kol sighed. "If anyone finds out about this…"

"We must make sure that won't happen," Elijah cut in and looked at Klaus. "Did Rebekah call?"

"Yes," Klaus replied tensely. "Everything was fine."

Elijah touched Klaus' shoulder.

"I have no doubt that she, Hayley and Jackson can keep Hope safe."

Klaus didn't reply to that, he hated this whole thing. Sending his daughter away… He hated it. Yet he knew that Hope wouldn't be safe here, not before Freya would find a way to break the curse. If the word would spread, the compound would become a warzone. Everyone who wanted Klaus and his brothers dead would come after the girl. The weak, helpless human girl. She would be an easy target to anyone. Klaus gritted his teeth as he looked at her. Obviously he was aware that none of this was her fault, but he still felt anger toward her.

"Maybe she should talk to someone," Elijah said after a moment of silence.

Klaus frowned.

"What?"

Elijah crossed his arms.

"This isn't going to be easy for her and it seems that she also has some… unpleasant experiences."

"You think so?" Kol snorted.

"Who do you think she should talk to?" Klaus huffed, ignoring Kol.

"Well… I was thinking that maybe Camille could…"

"No," Klaus cut in immediately.

"Niklaus, she has studied psychology, I really think that she could make this easier for Chloe."

"I'm not going to pull her into this mess," Klaus snapped.

"Oh, someone doesn't want the pretty little shrink to know how naughty he has been," Kol taunted. "Somehow I doubt that Camille would accept kidnapping."

"No, she wouldn't," Klaus stated coolly. "And I don't want her to know anything about this because her life would be in danger."

"I suppose I see what you mean," Elijah said. "Alright, we'll have to handle this by ourselves then." He paused and looked at his brothers. "Try not to scare the poor girl to death."

"Hey, don't look at me," Kol protested. "I had a very nice little chat with her last night; I'm not the one who made her hysterical."

"I told you, I didn't do anything to her," Klaus snorted. "I'm not suicidal."

"Maybe not, but I think you should keep in mind how difficult this whole situation is. Or didn't you feel it?"

Klaus pressed his lips together, unfortunately he had felt it. Her terror. Apparently the physical connection hadn't been enough for their mother. No, of course she had made them feel the girl's feelings too.

"I think we should at least try compulsion," Klaus stated. "Maybe Freya was wrong."

Freya had told them that compulsion wouldn't work with the girl, thanks to the curse.

"I'll try it," Kol said and smirked at Klaus. "She likes me."

"Of course she does," Klaus snorted. "Isn't this a little too soon for the Stockholm syndrome?"

"Oh, I don't need any Stockholm syndrome, all the ladies love me."

"Oh please…"

"Alright, shall we get back to the point?" Elijah huffed. "We all need to be more careful with her and keep in mind how she sees this. To her we're strangers who took her from her home, a little kindness wouldn't hurt."

"Fine," Klaus snorted. "I can be nice. And no, I don't want your opinion, Kol."

"Right now the three of us are dependent on each other," Elijah stated firmly. "We must be able to work together."

"Of course," Kol replied. "I think we all want to stay alive. Let's hope Freya has some good news."

"Yes, hopefully. Anyway, I made some arrangements; Chloe will need a doctor standing by just in case. She now has three and few nurses."

"Good thinking, big brother."

"Thank you. I also asked Freya about Mikael and…" Elijah paused and glanced at Klaus. "Well, the conversation wasn't pleasant, as you can imagine."

Klaus rolled his eyes, he certainly wasn't going to apologize for killing Mikael, whether Freya still missed her daddy or not.

"She suspected that the curse works both ways."

"Meaning?" Kol asked.

Elijah bit his bottom lip and looked at Chloe.

"It's possible that she also receives something from us. Thoughts, memories…"

"Perfect," Klaus murmured. "So Freya thinks that the girl picked up the image of Mikael from one of us?"

"That's what she suspected, yes," Elijah replied.

Klaus felt more than tense, the situation was nothing but unbearable. There was nothing worse than being so vulnerable. For the first time in a very long time, he had to fear for his life. Of course he would never admit that he was afraid, but he knew that his brothers felt the same way. All of them were now dependent on this weak and sick human girl. This truly was a nightmare.


	9. Welcome to the club

**Chapter 9**

 **Welcome to the club**

"Chloe?" Elijah's cautious voice said after a very long silence.

Chloe was sitting on the bed, trying to digest everything she had just heard. She was sure that she was having some very weird dream, this couldn't be real. There was no such thing than vampires or witches or…

"Chloe?"

Finally she managed to look up. All three brothers were staring at her. Kol was sitting on the armchair, Elijah was standing few steps away from the bed and Klaus was leaning on the wall.

"Okay…" she murmured. "Okay… So you three are vampires, your mother is a witch and she cursed me."

"Not exactly," Klaus replied. "Technically she didn't curse you, she cursed us. She used you as a tool."

"Right…"

Chloe buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't really seen their faces changing; she was probably just losing her mind. Like this day wouldn't have been bad enough already.

"Listen, Chloe," Elijah said. "I understand this must be a lot to handle."

"You could say that," she murmured and looked at him. "Okay… Okay, if this…curse is real, what does that mean? What do you want from me?"

Elijah seemed uncomfortable, but Kol took over quickly.

"Well, darling, the thing is that our mother linked us to you. What will happen to you, will happen to us."

"What? How… That can't be possible…"

"Unfortunately it is," Klaus stated.

Chloe was more than confused, none of this made any sense to her. Things like this just weren't real.

"Why would your mother do something like this to you?"

"Because she wants us all dead," Klaus huffed. "This was her backup plan in case we wouldn't do what she wanted."

"Uh huh… And what was that?"

"She wanted to move our minds into human bodies, so we would become mortals again," Kol replied. "Her spell made us what we are and she wanted to correct her 'mistake'."

Chloe felt the need to break into a snigger.

"Right… That sounds perfectly logical."

"I know how all of this must sound, but perhaps I can help you to understand everything, if you let me," Elijah said.

Chloe looked at him cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

Elijah smiled calmingly while walking over to the bed.

"I can show you our family's history."

"I…"

"Is that really a good idea?" Klaus muttered tensely.

Elijah looked at him.

"I think that is the easiest way to help Chloe understand the situation." He paused and sat down next to her. "May I show you?"

"How?"

She startled when he cupped her face.

"This won't hurt," he assured. "I promise."

She gasped when her head was suddenly full of images. Memories that weren't hers. Those memories told a story about a family who had lived a long time ago. Five siblings who had become vampires. Their father and mother had wanted them dead. Chloe shivered when Elijah removed his hands. She had never been more confused in her life.

"So… Your mother wants you to die," she finally murmured.

"Yes," Elijah replied calmly.

"But… Why did she link you to me?"

"That's a good question," Elijah sighed. "We don't know why she chose you; perhaps you simply were in a wrong place in a wrong time."

"The sadistic bitch wanted to torment us," Klaus stated.

"Did she tell you about me?" Chloe asked. "How did you find me?"

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Well… Our mother recently passed away and after that we all started to experience some strange… symptoms. Fortunately our sister is also a witch and she managed to find out about our mother's curse."

"Okay. Can your sister break it?"

"She is trying to, but so far she hasn't succeeded. Perhaps you can understand now why we need you to stay here."

Their behavior did make a lot more sense now. If she would die, they would die. Not a very pleasant situation.

"So… Are there more people linked to me or just the three of you?"

"Just us," Elijah replied. "Our mother managed to get blood from all of us for the curse; thankfully our younger sister wasn't in New Orleans."

"What about your fourth brother? I mean, I saw there were five of you."

Elijah pressed his lips together, his brothers seemed to tense as well.

"Finn also wanted us dead," Elijah replied rigidly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"That's alright."

Chloe rubbed her temples, trying to clear her thoughts. This was a lot to digest; she didn't even know where to start.

"You really have a messed up family," she murmured.

"Darling, you don't know the half of it," Kol chuckled. "But I think this is enough information for a one day."

"Yeah, I agree."

Chloe had slept for hours after her ridiculous breakdown, but now she felt that she could go back to sleep. Maybe she would wake up in her own bed and realize that this had all been a dream.

"What now then? You want to keep me in this room until your sister finds a way to break the curse?"

"Pretty much," Klaus replied. "It's for your own safety, believe me, sweetheart. There are many people who would love to get their hands on you."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We have enemies," Kol explained. "Many enemies. So far we have managed to keep this hidden, but if a wrong person would find out about the link, they would come after you."

"Why? I mean, why don't they just attack you?"

"We are very hard to kill," Elijah explained. "You on the other hand…"

"Right, I see. No offence, but I don't think that I like your mother very much."

Klaus gave her an amused look.

"Welcome to the club, love."

Again Chloe tried to process the whole thing. That was easier said than done.

"We'll try our best to make this as easy as possible for you," Elijah said. "If there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask."


	10. Family

**Chapter 10**

 **Family**

"Chloe?" Martha called. "Chloe?"

Where could she be, Martha had already searched the whole house. Her phone, keys, wallet and bag were still here, she wouldn't have gone out without them. Was the poor girl in the hospital again? Martha has had a day off yesterday, but Mrs. Fowler usually let her know if Chloe was in the hospital. Now Mrs. Fowler wasn't here either. After a brief hesitation, Martha tried to call her.

 _"What?"_ she answered, sounding annoyed.

"Mrs. Fowler, it's Martha. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering if you know where Chloe is?"

 _"What? She's at home, where else would she be."_

"She's not here, ma'am, I can't find her."

 _"Then she's out,"_ Mrs. Fowler huffed and started to giggle. _"Oh, Mick… You're a naughty boy. I'm busy now, Martha, don't call me again."_

"No, Mrs. Fowler, please wait…"

She had hung up. Martha sighed and tried to call Mr. Fowler.

 _"Yes?"_ he answered.

Martha explained the situation to him and thankfully he listened. More or less.

 _"Why are you calling me, I'm sure her mother…"_

"Mrs. Fowler didn't know where Chloe is, sir. I already called her."

 _"I see. Perhaps Chloe is visiting a friend."_

"I don't think that she would have left without her phone and keys," Martha replied. "And… She doesn't really have friends."

Mr. Fowler was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

 _"Alright, I'll make some calls. I'm sure she's fine."_

"I truly hope so, sir."

After Mr. Fowler hung up, Martha knelt and prayed for Chloe. Martha had worked for the Fowlers for the last six years and she knew Chloe well enough to know that something was wrong. Hopefully the poor girl was alright.

* * *

 _"I am Dracula."_

 _"Oh, it's really good to see you. I don't know what happened to the driver and my luggage and... Well, and with all this, I thought I was in the wrong place."_

 _"I bid you welcome. Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make…. The spider spinning his web for the unwary fly. The blood is the life, Mr. Renfield…"_

Chloe cleared her throat and glanced at Elijah who was sitting on the armchair.

"I… We can watch something else, if this is… I don't know, offensive or something?"

Elijah was clearly amused.

"Actually I like Bela Lugosi. A very talented actor."

"Yeah, I think so too. I like black and white movies."

"Me too," Elijah replied. "I still remember when I saw this for the first time back in the 30's. Couple of ladies fainted."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It was a different time."

Chloe looked at him.

"It must have been weird to watch this."

"Not really. There have been stories about us for as long as I can remember."

"Right."

They were both quit for a while and concentrated on the movie. Chloe couldn't deny that she was a little more relaxed with him than with his brothers. He didn't seem as intimidating as them and he respected her privacy. Yet the whole vampire thing was still difficult to digest. Unless she hadn't completely lost her mind, this was really happening.

 _"This is very old wine. I hope you will like it."_

 _"Aren't you drinking?"_

 _"I never drink... wine."_

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe managed to say after a long hesitation.

"Yes, of course," Elijah replied.

"What happens if your sister can't find a way to break the curse?"

Elijah was quiet for a while before replying.

"Well… To be honest, I'm not sure. But I believe she will find a way."

"Okay."

"Everything is going to be alright, Chloe, you don't have to worry. You'll be back home with your family before you know it."

"Great."

"I'm sure you don't want them to worry about you, so Kol went to compel them. That means kind of like hypnotizing them, it's perfectly safe."

"Okay. I don't think that they've noticed that I'm missing though."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Chloe shrugged.

"My mom and my stepdad are both busy."

"I see. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, just me."

"Your home seemed nice," Elijah stated.

"Yeah, it is. Trent, my stepdad, comes from a rich family."

"How long have he and your mother been married?"

"At least ten years, I think."

"Do you like him?"

"He's okay. We're not very close, but we've never argued either."

"What about your father?"

"I've never met him. He was married when mom got pregnant, he didn't want her to have the baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe huffed. "Mom made him suffer; she blackmailed him until he died. That was probably the only reason why she had me in the first place."

What? She had never told that to anyone, what the hell was wrong with her? A flush was rising in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I just told you that."

"No need to apologize," Elijah assured. "Everything you'll tell me will stay between you and me."

"No, you don't understand, I don't… I don't speak like this with anyone. Ever. I don't understand why I just…"

"Well… Perhaps it has something to do with the curse?" he suggested. "We are linked to one another, so perhaps…"

"Great."

He smiled.

"I have been called a good listener."

"I'm sure you have, but I can assure you that I haven't ever been called a good talker. More like an unsocial weirdo."

He shook his head.

"That's not what I see. Besides, I personally appreciate silence for every now and then."

"Me too."

The reason for that was simple; she had rarely had anyone to talk to and she had certainly never opened up to someone who she barely knew. It had to be because of the curse. It would be gone soon and everything would be back to normal. Hopefully.


	11. Bulletproof

**Chapter 11**

 **Bulletproof**

Freya looked at her brothers who were all observing a pale and tiny human girl. She was sitting at the table with them in the dining hall, clearly she was uncomfortable. Freya could certainly understand why. This was a strange family dinner, even for the Mikaelsons. Well, at least her brothers had allowed the poor girl to dine with them here instead of keeping her locked up in her room. The girl was eating slowly, chewing each bite carefully.

"How are you doing there, Chloe?" Freya asked.

The girl looked up.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I hope my brothers haven't been complete jerks."

"No, no, everything's… fine."

Freya smiled.

"I know this must be a weird situation to you."

"Well… Yeah." She paused and coughed, making all three Mikaelson brothers to jump up. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured quickly. "Sorry."

If the situation wouldn't have been as serious as it was, Freya would have been amused. Especially Niklaus was everything but pleased, he seemed beyond tense. He had got used to be in control and now he certainly wasn't. Now his life was dependent on this fragile little human. If that wasn't irony, Freya didn't know what was. Perhaps Esther was an evil bitch, but Freya had to admit that she couldn't have thought of a better way to make her sons squirm.

"Are you getting any closer finding a way to undo this?" Niklaus stated tensely.

"I'm trying my best," Freya replied. "This isn't like any curse I've seen before, I need to…"

"You need to hurry up!" Niklaus snapped.

"Niklaus," Elijah scolded and looked at Chloe. "Everything is fine."

"No, it's not," she murmured.

"What?"

She pressed her lips together and looked up.

"You hate this, I get that, but this isn't much fun for me either." She paused and looked at Niklaus. "I didn't ask for this."

"I know, love," Niklaus replied, trying to sound calmer. "I apologize."

"No, it's fine, I get that you're upset. It's just…"

"What, darling?" Kol asked when she didn't continue.

"Well… The thing is that I can sense what you're feeling and to be honest, it's giving me a headache. No offence, but I think you have some anger management issues."

Kol burst into laughter.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.

"Look who's talking," Niklaus snorted and turned his eyes to Chloe. "What do you pick up from him?"

"Alright, leave the poor girl alone," Freya huffed. "I think I'll return to my books now."

"That sounds like a good idea," Niklaus replied. "Let me know if you need anything."

"How kind of you."

Freya stood up and headed to the study. She was passing the living room when she noticed that the TV was on. What…?

"Elijah?" she called. "Nik, Kol!"

Her brothers came quickly, Chloe was with them.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

Freya pointed at the TV. There was a picture of Chloe on the screen.

 _"18-years-old Chloe Fowler disappeared from her home… If you have any knowledge of her whereabouts, call this number…"_

Then there was a statement from Chloe's stepfather.

 _"Mr. Fowler! Mr. Fowler! Have someone contacted you? Are they asking for ransom?"_

Trent Fowler was standing calmly in front of the reporters.

 _"I want to say this to the person who took Chloe. She is a good girl and she is sick. She will very likely die without proper medication and I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for her death. If this is about money, I ask you to contact me, I'm sure we can work something out. Please return Chloe to us unharmed. That is all."_

 _"Mrs. Fowler! Mrs. Fowler!"_

Chloe's mother was standing next to her husband; she looked like she would have just come from a beauty salon.

 _"Oh, my precious little girl," she sobbed. "If you can hear me, mommy loves you so much. Oh my poor baby… How can I go on without you? I'll never forget you. My sweet girl… This is so horrible, my heart is broken… How can I go on, how?"_

Freya rolled her eyes; the woman would have a great career in some soap opera.

"Kol," Elijah stated. "Did you forget something?"

Kol frowned.

"What? Oh, right… I was going to compel them, but I couldn't find them, so I thought, I'll do it later. It seems that I forgot."

"Great," Elijah sighed.

"Nice job," Niklaus snorted. "You better clean this mess up."

"Fine, I will," Kol huffed. "Just relax."

None of the brothers noticed Chloe; she was staring at the screen.

"Hey," Freya said and touched her shoulder. "It's alright, my moron brothers will fix this."

"Yeah," she murmured. "I think I'll go to my room now."

"What about your dinner?"

"I'm really not hungry. Excuse me."

"Wait, wait," Elijah said and looked at Niklaus. "I think I better go with Kol to clean this up. Can you…?"

"Fine," Niklaus replied. "Let's go, love."

She pressed her lips together, clearly wanting to protest. Kol stepped in front of her and touched her hair.

"I'm sorry about this, darling."

"It's fine," she murmured.

"No need to worry, we won't hurt your family."

"Thanks. Just don't hurt Martha."

"Who's that?"

"Our housekeeper."

"Ah. No need to worry, I'll handle this."

Chloe was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

"Wait… I could just call my mom and…"

"No," Niklaus cut in. "We won't take any chances."

She didn't try to argue, it seemed that something was wrong with her.

"Just try to bear with him until I come back," Kol said and winked at Chloe. "Then you and I can spend some quality time together."

Niklaus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Let's go."

The girl didn't say anything, she seemed somehow sad. Freya marched to the study and continued her work. There had to be something she had missed. No curse was bulletproof, there had to be a loophole and she was going to find it.


	12. Invisible

**Chapter 12**

 **Invisible**

 _11 years ago_

 _"Look at me," Rita snapped tensely._

 _Chloe swallowed before obeying. She was wearing her brand new dress and Rita had curled her hair. She needed to look as pretty as possible._

 _"Do you remember everything I told you?" Rita asked._

 _Chloe nodded._

 _"Yes, mom."_

 _Rita inspected Chloe from head to toes and rolled her eyes._

 _"Hmm, I suppose you'll have to do. I just can't understand what happened to all my genes, I was adorable when I was your age. Everyone told me how beautiful child I was I could have easily been a model. Oh well… Life is full of disappointments."_

 _Chloe knew perfectly well that she was one of those disappointments; her mother had told her that more times than she could remember. Rita would have had a much better life without her._

 _"Now, as I said, Trent doesn't like children, but I told him you're a very easy child, basically invisible. Do you remember how to address him?"_

 _"Mr. Fowler or sir."_

 _"That's right. He's finally ready to propose, so everything needs to be perfect."_

 _"Yes, mom."_

 _Rita got down on one knee and grabbed Chloe's shoulders._

 _"Everything needs to be perfect," she repeated firmly. "You already ruined my life once and if you ruin this… I swear, I'll make you pay. Do you understand?"_

 _Chloe shivered and nodded._

 _"Y-yes, mom."_

 _Rira smiled and patted Chloe's head._

 _"Good girl. And remember, this is about your life too. I won't be able to take you to the hospital without Trent. If you ruin this, you'll die."_

 _Chloe let out a sob._

 _"I don't want to die, mommy."_

 _"Then make sure that he likes you or at least tolerates you. My life is already difficult enough; I'm not going to spend any more of my money on you. But after the wedding, we won't have to worry about that anymore."_

 _Chloe couldn't really understand why a strange man would want to help her and Rita, but she did understand one thing. If she would fail, she would die. She was scared, she didn't want to die. As far as she knew, dying meant that she would be buried on the ground. The thought was terrifying. Would her mom really do that to her? She startled when she suddenly heard a knock._

 _"He's here," Rita gasped. "Remember, don't you dare ruin this."_

 _Chloe was frozen in terror as Rita opened the door._

 _"My darling!" she purred and smiled warmly. She had never smiled like that at Chloe. "I'm so glad you're here, come in, come in!"_

 _The man who entered their apartment was older than Rita; he was wearing a fancy looking suit and he had flowers with him._

 _"For me?" Rita purred. "Oh, I love them!"_

 _The man was smiling too._

 _"You look gorgeous."_

 _"Thank you, my love," Rita replied and kissed him._

 _Chloe didn't dare to move or make a sound before the man finally noticed her._

 _"Darling, this is my daughter Chloe," Rita said._

 _"Hello, sir," Chloe squeaked timidly._

 _"Hello," he replied. "I brought you something."_

 _Chloe looked up and saw that he was handing her a lollipop._

 _"You're so thoughtful, darling," Rita purred smiling. "Chloe loves lollipops, don't you, cutie pie?"_

 _"Yes, mom," Chloe replied quickly and walked over to the man. "Thank you so much, Mr. Fowler."_

 _"You're welcome. It's nice to finally meet you."_

 _"You too, sir."_

 _"Well, isn't this nice?" Rita said after a brief silence. "We should get going."_

 _"Yes," the man replied and glanced at Chloe. "Good night."_

 _"Good night, sir."_

 _Rita knelt in front of Chloe and kissed her cheek._

 _"Good night, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning."_

 _"Good night, mom."_

 _Chloe took a deep breath after Rita and the man had left. Her mom had seemed pleased, so maybe she had been happy with Chloe. Hopefully she had done everything right._

* * *

"So…" Klaus stated after a long silence. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Chloe murmured, keeping her eyes on the TV. "Everything's fine."

"Right." He paused and sighed. "We both know that's a lie, so do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you?"

"You want an honest answer? Human feelings aren't exactly my area of expertise, but since I have to share your feelings, I would prefer you to be…less upset. So, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Chloe glanced at him.

"You really hate this, don't you?"

Klaus smiled.

"Can't say that I would enjoy this, but as you said, this isn't much fun for you either. And to be clear, I don't hate you, I hate my mother and her curse."

"Me too."

They were both quiet for a while; Chloe stared at the screen although she couldn't register what she was seeing.

"They don't care if I ever come back," she finally murmured.

"What?"

"My mom and Trent."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Chloe let out a joyless laughter.

"You don't know them. That statement they made… They weren't worried about me. Trent was thinking about how much would I cost him this time and my mom was thrilled of being the center of the attention."

"But they are looking for you," Klaus argued.

"Because they have to. I'm sure both of them would be happier if they would never see me again. And I sound really pathetic, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. Families can cause you all kind of grief, believe me, I know."

"Do you argue with your brothers a lot?"

"Well… Let's just say that we've had our differences. But they're still my family."

"Yeah. I guess it would be nice to have someone you can count on."

"Well, right now you can count on us. We have a very good reason to keep you safe."

"Yeah, you don't have a choice. That's the story of pretty much all of my relationships."

"Come on, love," Klaus hummed. "Cheer up. You're a pretty girl, I'm sure you'll make some chap very happy someday."

"I doubt that, but thank you for trying to make me feel better. As far as a vampire with an anger management issues goes, you're not so bad."

"I'm a hybrid, sweetheart, not a vampire," he replied grinning.

"Sorry, my mistake."

They were both quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"So… What are we watching?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Why are you watching this then?"

"I dot know. TV just keeps me company. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not much of a people person."

"Surely you've had boyfriends?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And surely you need glasses."

He shook his head.

"As I said, you're a pretty girl. All you need is some confidence."

"Sure."

"Hmm, tell you what. After this whole thing is over, I'll take you out for dinner or something."

Chloe's eyes widened, it took a moment before she managed to reply.

"Who says I would go out with you?"

He smirked.

"That's the spirit, stand up for yourself, love."

He was probably right; she should stand up for herself a lot more. She had been invisible most of her life; she didn't want to be anymore. If she would make it through this, she was determined to make some changes in her life.


	13. More than a Twinkie

**Warning, mentions of attempted rape**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **More than a Twinkie**

5 days later

"Alright, darling," Kol hummed smirking. "Let's see what you got."

Chloe smiled at him innocently and placed her cards on the table.

"Straight flush."

Kol's eyes widened.

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because no one plays poker better than me. I think that someone cheated."

"And I think someone is a sore loser," Chloe hummed. "Pay up."

Kol grinned at her.

"Fine," he purred and took his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, she was stunned as he started to unbuckle his belt. Instinctively she backed away, even if she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"We're playing strip poker, aren't we?"

"What, no!"

Kol chuckled as a flush was rising in her cheeks.

"Sorry, darling, but you should have seen the look on your face."

"Funny," she murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Kol said after a moment of silence. "I was just teasing you; I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," she assured, keeping her eyes on the floor. What was wrong with her, why couldn't she act like a normal person? They have had fun, everything had been great. She had got used to spending time with Kol and his brothers; they had all been nice to her. Why was she acting like some pathetic prude? He had been kidding, it had been a joke. Deep down she knew what had caused her reaction, but she certainly didn't want to think about it.

"Chloe? Hey, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. I'm sorry."

They were both quiet for a while; he put his shirt back on and observed her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he finally asked.

"Okay."

She sat on the bed while he turned the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine," she murmured.

"Alright then, The Terminator it is."

He sat down beside her, leaving a small distance between them. She was still too embarrassed to say anything and thankfully he didn't speak either. They sat there silently for almost 20 minutes before she started to feel more relaxed.

"So…" he finally started. "Do you have other hidden talents I should know about?"

"What?"

"Like I said, no one plays poker better than me; I've played with some of the most talented players in history."

"Oh… I'm not that talented; I guess I was just lucky."

"I doubt that. Who taught you how to play?"

"No one, I learned by myself. I liked to watch some poker tournaments on TV when I was a child."

"Really? No cartoons?"

"Not so much. There weren't many cartoons on so late."

"I take it that you didn't have a bedtime?"

"No. I went to bed when I was tired. My mom wasn't usually at home or if she was, she had…guests."

"I see."

She could sense that he would have wanted to say something else, but he didn't.

"So, how much do I owe you?"

She shrugged.

"Just bring me a Twinkie and we're good."

"Are you sure? You could ask my watch for example. It's a Rolex."

"I think I'll let you keep it," she replied.

"How kind of you, but surely there's something you want. Something more than a Twinkie."

"Not really. I don't need much, I just hope I can be as healthy as possible and maybe build some kind of life for myself."

"That sounds nice; I don't see any reason why you couldn't have that. Well… Except…"

She smiled.

"Yeah, the curse. How is Freya doing by the way?"

"No news yet, but I'm sure she'll succeed soon."

"Let's hope so. I'm sure you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I don't know about that…"

"It's okay," she cut in smiling. "I can certainly understand."

He was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"Listen…" he paused and moved a little closer. "What happened earlier…"

She tensed immediately.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it," he added quickly. "The thing is that I can feel what you're feeling and I just want to make sure you know you don't have to be afraid of me."

"I know," she murmured.

"Good. Good. If you want to talk about it…"

"I don't. There's nothing to talk about."

"Hmm. Somehow I doubt that."

"No, there's really not…" She paused and took a deep breath. "It was stupid. I was stupid and I overreacted. That's all."

"What happened?"

No, she wasn't going to talk about this. Yet she did.

"It was nothing, really. Like I said, my mom often had guests when my stepdad was on a business trip or something and usually those guests were… men. They had parties and usually all the people were drunk." Her voice had started to shake, she couldn't help it. "There was this one man, I don't know his name. He came to my room when I was asleep and… I told him to leave, but he didn't. I was trapped; he was much bigger than me. He managed to unbuckle his belt, but he passed out before…."

"How old were you?" Kol asked after a moment of silence.

"11."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I tried to, but… my mom didn't believe me. She said that I was making it up to get attention."

Neither of them said anything after that. She couldn't understand why she had just told that to him, but at the same time she felt somewhat relived. This was the first time she had ever talked about this.

"Listen…" he finally started. "I'm not very good at these kinds of things, but there is one thing I can do."

"What's that?"

"I can kill this man."

Chloe's eyes widened. She was about to ask was he serious, but then she understood how stupid question that would have been. He most certainly was serious.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's necessary. Besides, I don't even know his name…"

"I can find it out."

"I… I don't…"

She didn't know what to say.

"Alright, perhaps later," he stated.

She glanced at him; his eyes were on the TV.

"Why would you want to do something like that for me?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged.

"I might be a monster, but even I have some standards. Besides, I happen to like you."

"Me?"

He grinned.

"Yes, you. Don't try to tell me that you wouldn't feel the same way. All the women love me."

"Right. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you're not really my type."

"Oh come on," he purred. "I'm everyone's type."

She shook her head.

"Not mine. I like nice men."

"I'm nice."

"Sure you are."


	14. The trigger

**Chapter 14**

 **The trigger**

1 week later

"Alright…" Freya started and gave Chloe a calming smile. "Just try to relax."

That was most certainly easier said than done. Chloe was lying on her back on the floor, in the middle of a circle Freya had drawn. She was only wearing her underwear since Freya had needed to draw some weird symbols all over her skin.

"I would like to get dressed," she murmured nervously. Thankfully she and Freya were alone in the study, the Mikaelson brothers were waiting in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that yet," Freya replied. "Not before the ritual."

"Oh…"

"It's alright," Freya assured and touched Chloe's shoulder. "No need to be nervous."

It was easy for her to say, she wasn't lying here half naked. Chloe swallowed as Freya stood up in order to tell her brothers to come in.

"We're ready," she said as she opened the door.

Klaus entered the room first, followed closely by Kol and Elijah. Chloe could sense that they were impatient, but also somewhat nervous. She doubted that they were nervous very often.

"Is everything alright, Chloe?" Elijah asked.

"Sure," she murmured, feeling the need to cover herself. Unfortunately she couldn't do that; she needed to keep her arms down.

"Don't worry, darling, you look great," Kol said. "Very nice underwear, I've always liked that color… What?" he snorted when Elijah shoved him.

"Please ignore him," Elijah said.

"Alright, enough," Freya huffed. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Are you sure about this?" Klaus asked tensely.

"As sure as I can be. I've told you many times, this curse isn't like anything I've seen before."

Klaus was clearly displeased by her answer, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, take your places," Freya said while she started lighting up candles. Her brothers moved beside Chloe and knelt, forming a triangle. Elijah was next to Chloe's head, she saw him smiling down on her.

"No need to fear, love," Klaus stated and patted Chloe's right hand. That didn't sound very convincing, but Chloe tried her best to smile at him.

"Yeah."

Kol gave her a grin and patted her left hand.

"Everything is fine, darling."

"Sure."

Again, not very convincing. Freya had explained the whole ritual to Chloe, but right now she was too nervous to remember very much about it. Not that she had to do much anything, just lie still. The curse could be gone tonight. She hadn't had time to really think about it yet. What would she do? Where would she go?

Elijah had said that he would be more than happy to help her with her studies. She has had a private teacher when she hadn't been able to go to school, but she had still missed many courses. What she wanted was to graduate and then maybe go to college. And have a home of her own. A life of her own. The time she had spent here had showed her that she could have all that.

Her life mattered, she didn't have to be invisible. And she wasn't as ugly as she had always thought she was. Maybe she wasn't as beautiful as her mother and she never would be, but that didn't matter. She glanced at the three men looking down on her and smiled at them. This whole experience had no doubt been horrible to them and it hadn't been very pleasant to her either, but they had been kinder to her than anyone else had ever been. Sure they hadn't had much choice, but still.

"Are you ready?" Freya asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied.

"Let's get started then."

Chloe tried to concentrate on her breathing and hold still as Freya started to chant. She couldn't recognize the language; maybe it was Latin or Greek. Freya continued chanting as she walked over to Elijah with a bowl and a knife. Elijah took the knife and cut his palm, letting his blood drip on the bowl. Klaus and Kol did the same.

Chloe felt something changing in the room, some kind of strange…power. That was the best word she could think of to describe it. That was probably Freya's magic. She was still chanting as she dipped her finger in the bowl and drew something on Chloe's chest with the blood. Suddenly the floor was shaking and Chloe felt a wind on her face. What was happening? Freya's voice was getting louder; she was shouting the words out now. The wind was howling, it sounded like a hurricane. The desk, the armchairs, the wind threw everything against the wall. Everything except Chloe and the Mikaelsons.

"Freya!" Klaus shouted. "What the hell is happening?!"

Freya kept shouting the words out as loudly as she could. The whole room was shaking now, but Chloe barely noticed that. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She couldn't breathe.

"Chloe!" Kol's voice called. "Chloe!"

"Freya!" Elijah shouted. "She can't breathe!"

"No… No, no, no! Shit!"

"Do something!" Klaus yelled.

"Shit! Feed from her! All of you, right now!"

"What…"

"Now!"

Chloe gasped in shock when three pairs of razor sharp fangs suddenly penetrated her skin. Elijah was biting her neck, Klaus and Kol her wrists.

"Alright, stop!" Freya's voice said. "Stop!"

Chloe was shaking and gasping for air as all three Mikaelsons let her go. There was no wind anymore and the room wasn't shaking.

"Chloe?"

She felt someone touching her face and saw Freya hovering over her.

"She'll be alright."

"What the hell happened?" Klaus snapped.

"I…I made a mistake."

"What?!"

"The spell Esther used, it seems that she wanted to make sure no one would be able to break it. There was… a trigger. It activated when I tried to break the spell."

"What… What kind of a trigger?"

Freya knelt beside Chloe and touched her cheek.

"Hey? How are you doing?"

"I… I don't know," Chloe muttered. "I guess I'm okay."

"Good. Now let's get you up."

Freya wrapped her arm around Chloe and helped her to her feet.

"I need a chair," Freya said.

Elijah was the one who acted first; he zoomed across the room and picked up one of the armchairs.

"Thank you," Chloe murmured as Freya helped her to take a seat. Kol zoomed out of the room and returned soon with a glass of water. Chloe thanked him before taking a careful sip.

"Freya?" Klaus murmured tensely. "The trigger?"

Freya pressed her lips together, she looked beyond tense.

"She would have died. I had to stop that."

"How?" Elijah asked.

"By doing what I had to do to save your lives." She paused and looked at Chloe. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? I'm fine…"

"No, you don't understand. I must finish the spell. You'll die if I don't finish it."

"Okay, sure, go ahead. What do you need me to do?"

Freya was quiet for a moment before she left the room. It seemed that her brothers were just as confused as Chloe. It didn't take long when Freya returned and walked over to Chloe.

"Here," Freya said and handed Chloe a small pill. "Please swallow this."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"What is this?"

"It's a mild sedative," Freya explained calmly. "You won't be unconscious or anything; you'll just feel a little more…relaxed."

"What?"

"Freya?" Elijah asked tensely. "What is this?"

Freya was quiet for a moment before she looked at her brothers.

"As I said, she would have died and you would have died with her. I stopped that, but the magic I used was very old. Very… primitive. It requires more than just blood sharing. If I don't finish it, you'll all be dead before the sun rises."

"What do we have to do?" Klaus asked.

Freya bowed her head and slowly looked at Chloe.

"No…" Elijah murmured.

"I'm afraid so," Freya replied tensely. "I'm so sorry, Chloe."


	15. Before dawn

**Chapter 15**

 **Before dawn**

Chloe stared at Freya, trying to understand what she was saying.

"No," Elijah stated tensely. "You can't possibly expect us to… We're not some savages."

"Do you really think I would have done this if I would have had a choice?" Freya snapped. "Sure I could have just let you all die…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kol asked.

"I believe she is," Klaus murmured.

"This is absurd," Elijah said. "There has to be some other way."

"There's not," Freya replied tensely and glanced at Chloe. "You have to finish this before dawn."

"That's not…"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to die," Klaus cut in and looked at Kol. "How about you, little brother?"

"What are you all talking about?" Chloe finally managed to ask.

None of the Mikaelson brothers looked at her, Freya took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Chloe… I failed. I couldn't break the curse."

"Yeah, I got that."

"My attempt of breaking the curse would have killed you and my brothers, if I wouldn't have used another spell to save you. A very old and powerful spell."

Chloe looked at her cautiously.

"Okay…"

"They drank your blood, but that's not enough to complete it."

Chloe swallowed.

"Then what…?"

Freya looked distressed.

"It's… It's an ancient spell. It requires blood and… physical contact."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Sex," Freya muttered tensely. "They need to have sex with you. If they don't, you'll all be dead before dawn."

Chloe couldn't speak; her mind was trying to process Freya's words. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

"No, I won't do that to her," Elijah stated tensely.

"What choice do we have?" Klaus asked. "She'll die too."

"There has to be some other way…"

"There's not! Do you think I would want this? I'm not a barbarian, but I'm not willing to die either."

Chloe could barely hear what they were saying and she didn't see Kol approaching her before he was in front of her.

"Chloe?"

Slowly she looked up and met his gaze.

"What are you thinking?" he asked somewhat cautiously.

"I… I don't know," she murmured.

He bit his bottom lip and knelt in front of her.

"Look… I'm not going to pretend that I would know how you're feeling right now, but I want you to know that we're not going to force you into anything."

Chloe was quiet for a long while, she had no idea what to say.

"I've never had sex," she finally heard herself saying.

"I know, darling, I know," Kol replied. "And I think I'm speaking on behalf of all of us when I say that I'm deeply sorry. You've done nothing to deserve this."

Chloe took a deep breath; she was struggling to pull herself together. She didn't want to die, not when she hadn't even really lived yet.

"How… How would that work?" she asked, trying to sound calm. "Physically, I mean. There's three of them, would I have to…"

"No, no," Freya replied quickly. "Not at the same time."

"Okay…"

She was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"I don't want to die and I don't think that you do either. But… There are few things I need from you."

"Anything," Elijah replied immediately. "Just name them."

Chloe pressed her lips together and looked at the three brothers.

"I want your word that you'll never tell anyone about this or ever use this against me."

"Done," Klaus said. "You have my word."

"Mine too," Elijah added.

"And mine," Kol said.

"Also I want to be treated respectfully."

"Of course," Elijah assured.

Chloe nodded.

"That's all."

"Alright…" Elijah started, unsure of how to continue.

"How do you want to do this, love?" Klaus asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know."

"I have a pen and paper," Freya said cautiously. "Would that be…?"

"Sure," Chloe replied.

Quickly Freya wrote down three names on three pieces of paper and closed her eyes before placing them randomly on the table.

"Kol. Klaus. Elijah. Is that…alright?"

"Yeah."

"Alright… Alright." Freya paused and looked at Chloe. "I… I know that my apology probably means nothing to you, but I swear, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to somehow make this up to you."

"You didn't do this on purpose, did you?" Chloe murmured.

"No, but…"

"Let's continue this later, shall we?" Klaus cut in, trying his best to sound calm. "I believe Kol and Chloe need some privacy now."

"Does it have to be in this room?" Kol asked.

Freya shook her head.

"No. But you need to drink her blood and she needs to drink yours."

"Alright." Kol paused and held out his hand. "Shall we go to your room, darling?"

Chloe took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. Neither of them said anything as they walked out of the study together.


	16. First

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **First**

Kol emptied a glass of scotch with one gulp and glanced at the bathroom door. Chloe had been in there for 15 minutes already, but he wasn't going to rush her. The least he could do was giving her a moment. This whole thing was just so…wrong. Granted, he had done many wrong things in his life, but he had never touched a woman who didn't want to be touched. Knowing that she was a virgin made the whole thing even worse.

This would be her first sexual experience. He needed to somehow make sure that this wouldn't be traumatizing to her. That was easier said than done. He doubted that she was prepared for this, emotionally or otherwise. Fuck… He wasn't prepared for this. Not that it mattered. He wasn't prepared to die either. Finally he heard the bathroom door opening. Quickly he stood up and placed a smile on his face. Hopefully a calming smile. Chloe had washed the symbols off her skin. Her long hair was down and she was wearing an oversized Winnie the Pooh nightie.

"Hey," Kol said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey," Chloe replied, she was still standing in the doorway, hugging herself. Obviously she was nervous.

"Would you like a drink, darling?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I think I would, thanks."

He had fetched a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the kitchen when she had gone to the bathroom. Silently he poured them both drinks. She walked over to him and took the other glass.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

They both emptied their glass quickly.

"This tastes terrible," she murmured. "I don't understand how you can drink this."

"What's your poison then?" he asked smiling.

"I don't really drink alcohol."

"Ah."

They were both quiet for a moment, the silence certainly wasn't comfortable. The clock was ticking, they both knew that.

"Why don't we take a seat," he suggested. One of them needed to take the lead and he certainly couldn't expect it to be her.

"Okay."

They both sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright…" he started. "I know how messed up this whole thing is, but is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

"I don't know… Like what?"

"Well… Is there some boy in your school you like? Brad? Chad? Justin? Please not Justin."

Kol was pleased when he managed to earn a smile from Chloe.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that maybe you want to think I'm someone else. I'm not offended if you do."

"I don't. Maybe you find this hard to believe, but I wasn't exactly popular among the boys in school."

"I do find that hard to believe. Were all the boys in your school blind?"

"Funny. But thanks for trying to be nice, I appreciate that."

Kol shook his head.

"I'm not trying to be nice, I mean it. You're a beautiful girl, darling."

"Again, thank you, but we both know why you're saying that."

"Hmm. I take it that you're not used to compliments?"

"You could say that," she murmured.

"Hmm…" He paused and moved a little closer to her. "You really are a beautiful girl. Please believe that." He paused again and carefully touched her hair. "May I kiss you?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He could sense her nervousness as he ran his fingers over her cheek. Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe she hadn't done this either. Surely she had. Right?

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked cautiously.

"No," she murmured.

Oh fuck… She wasn't just a virgin, she was an extra virgin.

"Alright…" he managed to say. "Let's take it slow. Tell me immediately if something that I do feels bad. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay…. Good. Here we go then…"

Slowly he ran his thumb over her lips, slid his arm around her and gently pulled her closer to him. She didn't say anything; she just looked at him with her big grey-blue eyes. He tried his best to give her a calming smile as he leaned closer.

"You're beautiful, Chloe," he whispered in her ear before carefully touching her lips with his. He moved his lips against hers slowly, keeping in mind that this is all new to her. She was stiff and unresponsive at first, but finally he felt her body relaxing as her lips softened to better fit his. Gently he nibbled on her bottom lip before claiming her entire mouth. Her lips felt soft against his, he could tell that this didn't feel unpleasant to her. Well, he knew how to please a woman, he had centuries of experience.

His tongue slipped softly into her mouth, startling her for a moment. Again he took his time, letting his tongue slowly explore her mouth. She tasted good, he couldn't deny that, and in any other situation, he would have been more than pleased to be her first. Thankfully she relaxed again quickly and even touched his tongue with hers. It seemed that he had managed to make her at least a little curious. Slowly he pulled away and caressed her flushed cheeks. She was breathing faster and her heartbeat had speeded up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, she simply nodded. He pushed her gently, laying her on her back. She was nervous again; quickly he lied down beside her and kissed her calmingly before planting kisses over her neck and throat. Her skin felt soft and warm, it seemed that she was responding to his touch. He wondered if he should take her nightie off or would she prefer keeping it on.

The most important thing was to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible. Also there was the matter of preparing her body to the penetration. It would hurt, there wasn't much he could do about that, but he was determined to make it as painless as possible. He considered going down on her, but decided against it. That would likely be too much for her to handle right now. Instead he kissed her breasts through the fabric of her nightie.

She gasped as her fingers tangled in his hair. He paused, making sure that he hadn't done something she found unpleasant. Apparently not. He continued touching her breasts with his mouth and hand while slowly sliding his other hand down her side. She let out a barely audible moan, letting him know that his touch didn't feel bad to her. He had already felt her nipples hardening under his touch and her breathing had quickened. Carefully his hand slipped between her legs, parting them. He noticed quickly that she wasn't wearing panties. Very carefully he slid his hand up her inner thigh.

"It's alright," he said as she gasped loudly. "I know you're sensitive here, I'll be careful. Alright?"

"Okay," she murmured.

He bit his bottom lip and started gently to circle her nub with his thumb. That made her to gasp in shock.

"Am I hurting you?"

"I…I…No."

"Good. I'm doing this to make your body ready, but tell me if you want me to stop."

She didn't say anything, but she let out a moan. He continued pleasuring her until he felt her getting wet. He considered stopping there, wondering if that was what she wanted. What he wanted was to give her at least one orgasm, but would that be too intimate to her?

"Chloe? Do you want me to sto…?"

"No!" she cried out, she was panting heavily.

He smiled, pleased by her reply. She climaxed quickly after he started to move his fingers faster and added pressure. She was still panting when he slipped a finger inside of her. That made her gasp, she was very tight.

"Try to relax, darling," he advised her gently and waited until her discomfort faded. Then he started carefully to move his finger in and out, trying to help her to adjust. She looked at him as he unzipped his pants.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She glanced at his manhood, clearly concerned. He smiled and touched her cheek.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise."

She nodded.

"I don't know how that's supposed to fit, but you've done this before, so I guess you know…"

Normally he would have made some cocky comment, but now he simply smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Just try to relax."

He entered her as slowly and gently as he could, but she still yelped in pain as he took her virginity.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, struggling to control himself. She felt so much better than she should; all he wanted was to move faster. Instead he forced himself to keep his pace slow. Suddenly he felt her taking a hold of his arms. He looked down on her and touched her cheek.

"Does this hurt?" he asked hoarsely.

"A little," she murmured. "But that's normal, right?"

"Yes."

The truth was that he couldn't even remember the last time he would have slept with a virgin, he had forgotten how it felt like. Not that he could recall ever being with anyone like her. She truly was beautiful.


	17. An innocent girl

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **An innocent girl**

Chloe wasn't sure what she had expected sex to be like, but she had known the first time would hurt. Kol's member felt strange and somehow intrusive inside of her. She honestly didn't know was he bigger than average men or was she just tighter than most women. Either way, she was hurting.

Clearly he was struggling to control himself and he was trying to be careful. She looked up and saw how hard he was fighting to retain control. His eyes were shut and the expression on his face looked painful as he groaned with pleasure. It wasn't difficult to see that he was enjoying this much more than she was. His eyes opened and he looked down at her with worry and, if she wasn't mistaken, guilt.

"Are you alright?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," she murmured. There was no point making this harder for him. She tried her best to relax as he pumped in and out of her. His eyes were shut again and his thrusts became quicker. Suddenly she noticed the black veins appearing under his eyes.

"Kol?" she murmured nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Your face…"

He opened his eyes and apparently realized that his fangs were out. That made his whole body tense.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

He let out a groan, struggling harder to control himself.

"My blood…" he panted. "It can take your pain away."

She remembered Elijah mentioning that vampire's blood cured human. Freya had said that Kol needed to drink her blood and she needed to drink his, so…

"Okay."

He looked at her, wanting to make sure that he had understood her right.

"Go ahead," she added, hoping that his blood would really take the pain away.

He bit his wrist without hesitation and offered it to her. Thankfully she didn't stop and think what she was actually about to do, she simply licked his wrist. That made him let out a groan; she could feel him growing bigger inside if her. This was turning him on. His blood tasted just like a normal blood, but she felt that it was working. She didn't feel pain anymore.

The realization was a relief; she moved her hips in order to find a more comfortable position under him. To him that was more than he could take, he couldn't control himself any longer. His thrusts were becoming faster and faster, his eyes were dark with lust. She wasn't hurting anymore, instead she felt strange pleasure. After few more thrusts, she felt something happening. She cried out as her walls suddenly tightened around him.

"God!" he groaned as he came inside of her. Somehow he managed to support his weight with one arm before collapsing on her. They were both panting and she was shaking a little. It took a moment before he managed to get off of her and roll on his back beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She nodded.

"I think so."

"Good."

He rolled on his side and touched her cheek.

"I still need to…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but she knew what he meant.

"Okay," she replied and gave him her hand. His bite was quick and it didn't hurt much. After that he offered her more of his blood. She accepted his offer, not wanting bite marks on her wrist. He bit his bottom lip and stared at her as she licked his wrist.

"Thanks," she said after she was finished.

"You're welcome."

He seemed reluctant as he got out of the bed.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could wash up."

"Of course. How about I run you a bath?"

"Sounds good."

She wasn't sure if she had time to take a bath, but she still wanted to wash herself. There was blood on the sheet and she felt sticky. Kol returned soon, he was smiling at her.

"The bath is ready."

"Thanks."

She got into a sitting position, feeling somewhat lightheaded. He hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed and leaning towards her. He didn't say anything; he simply gave her a light kiss. She didn't say anything either, but she touched his arm before he turned around and walked out of her room.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah looked up when Kol entered the living room. They both had a glass in their hand; they hadn't talked much while waiting.

"How is she?" Elijah asked tensely.

"As well as can be expected," Kol replied while pouring himself a drink.

"Hmm," Klaus murmured. "I better go then."

"Be careful with her," Elijah said, like that would have been necessary. Klaus was many things, but he wasn't a rapist. Right now he felt like one though. He emptied his glass and pressed his lips together before marching towards her room. He wondered how badly upset she was. Was she crying? Hopefully not. He had no idea how to comfort her.

Obviously he wasn't willing to die, but he really didn't want to see her distress either. He had become fond of her during the time he had spent with her, she was a nice girl. An innocent girl. Not the kind of girl he usually shagged. Not to mention the girls he usually shagged were more than eager to be with him. He has never had to force them into anything and they didn't usually mean much to him.

The only woman who had recently meant something to him was Cami. He hadn't slept with her and he wasn't going to. He didn't want to taint her as he had done to so many women. He certainly didn't want to do that to Chloe either, but unfortunately he didn't have much choice. He could only hope that he wouldn't permanently damage her. Emotionally that was.

"Chloe?" he called as he knocked on her door. There was no answer, so he pushed the door open.

"Chloe?"

There was no sight of her. He frowned and looked up as he heard something from the bathroom. The sound of a shattering glass. He zoomed to the door and yanked it open.

"Chloe!"

She was sitting in the bathtub; startled by his sudden entrance. Quickly she curled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he managed to say after staring at her for a moment. "I heard something…"

"The candle," she murmured. "I dropped it."

He noticed couple of candles in glass jars on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay. I'll be ready soon."

"Right…" He paused for a moment, considering the situation. "Listen… How about I join you? Would that be alright?"

Her eyes widened, she was stunned by his suggestion.

"Here? In the tub?"

"Yes. It's a big tub."

She hesitated, clearly she was nervous.

"I…"

"According to my experience, water can make it… easier and…" He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence, but obviously she understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh…I…I guess that's okay."

He nodded.

"Thank you."

She kept her eyes down as he started to undress; he noticed a flush rising in her cheeks.

"There's no need to be scared, love," he stated, trying his best to sound convincing. "You're in good hands; I know what I'm doing."

She didn't say anything, but her body stiffened.

"Not that I would want to do this," he added quickly. "Not like this, I mean."

"Yeah," she murmured.

He was still wearing his boxers as he knelt next to the bathtub.

"Look… I know I probably sounded cruel earlier in the study, but I can assure you that I'm not the kind of man who forces himself on women."

"I know," she replied. "You don't want to die, who could blame you for that? I don't want to die either."

He stood up and lit up the candles before removing his boxers. Not that he would think that couple of candles would make this somehow easier for her, but he wanted to do at least something. He could easily sense her nervousness as he slipped into the water. They were sitting on the opposite sides of the bathtub; there was some space between them.

"Are you hurting?" he asked. It was best to get the practical matters out of the way; he wanted to know how she was doing physically before they would get started.

"No. Kol gave me his blood."

"Alright, good." He paused and smiled at her. "Would you like to come a little closer?"

She didn't reply, but she moved closer. Her heart was beating like a drum; he could sense how nervous or perhaps even scared she was.

"It's alright, Chloe," he hummed softly and reached out to touch her shoulder. "You're safe, I promise you."

Very gently he pulled her close and touched her face before turning her around.

"Lean against my chest and try to relax," he said. "No need to be scared."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I thought we could stay like this for a moment," he replied. "Help you relax."

"Okay. Sure."

She leaned her back against his chest; he could feel how warm she was.

"Can I wrap my arms around you?" he asked.

"Okay."

She tensed at first, but eventually she grew more relaxed and even let her head fall back against his shoulder. She felt damn good, he couldn't help but to smell her hair.

"This doesn't feel bad, does it?" he hummed.

"No."

He scooped handfuls of water up and let them cascade down over her shoulders. She seemed much more comfortable now, so he leaned forward and kissed and nibbled the nape of her neck.

"How sweet you taste, love," he hummed, his hands sliding down to cup her breasts. She had very lovely breasts, not too small but not too big either. He was still nibbling at her neck, trying to make sure that she was comfortable. His fingers gently squeezed as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. She was breathing faster, her back arching as she let out a moan.

He was more than pleased by that and he continued playing with one breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, while his other hand slid down her stomach, dipping briefly into her navel and then moving on. His index finger was sliding into her slit, palm cupping her mound. Her hips thrust toward him, making the water splash over the sides of the tub. He softly rubbed her clit with the pad of his finger, making her moan louder.

She was ready, but he wasn't done yet. Gently he slid a finger into her while his other finger kept stimulating her clit. Judging by the sounds she was making, she was everything but uncomfortable. He on the other hand was painfully aroused, his erection was pressing against her lower back.

"Come for me, love," he whispered in her ear as he added a second finger inside her. It didn't take her long to obey, she cried out as she got her release. He didn't wait for her to recover; he turned her around with one quick movement and thrust into her wet softness. Her cry brought him back to reality, for a moment he had forgotten how inexperienced she was.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

She placed her hands on his shoulders for support; he was relived to see that she didn't seem to be in pain, only surprised. He took a hold of her hips and started to move her up and down on his lap. It was incredible how good she felt, he was loving every second of this. He most definitely shouldn't have enjoyed this so much, what kind of a twisted monster would. He did. He was that monster.


	18. Blue moonlight

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Blue moonlight**

Chloe blinked her eyes rapidly; her mind was trying to understand what was happening. Her body was moving, but she had no control. Klaus' arms were tightly around her, his hands had cupped her butt. She felt him inside of her; he made her move up and down his member. This was very different than with Kol, Klaus wasn't nearly as tender. Not that he was too rough either, just… different.

"My sweet Chloe," he groaned. "You feel so good, love. So tight and wet."

His words made her blush, but she also felt strange tingling between her legs. She really couldn't understand why. He noticed her reaction and smiled.

"Innocent and naughty… I like that. Do you like this, sweetheart? Does this feel good?"

He stressed his words by thrusting into her harder, hitting some very sensitive spot. She couldn't help but moan and sank her nails into his shoulders.

"I take that as a yes," he hummed and continued pounding into her.

She was feeling pleasure, she couldn't deny that. Yet some part of her was confused. It wasn't because of something he would have done; it was because of what he hadn't done. He hadn't kissed her on the lips, not once. She knew that she was probably ridiculous, but what she needed was some kind of reassurance. She didn't want to be just some kind of an object to him.

"What's wrong?" he panted after noticing the change in her.

She didn't reply, she just twined her arms around the back of his neck, pulling his head down. He understood what she needed; with a groan he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. With one hand holding the back of her head and the other grabbing her by the waist to pull her close to him, he deepened the kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth. Finally he pulled away and smirked.

"Now that was a kiss."

His lips moved to the side of her neck as his body rocked, shoved and thrust against her. He started to bite her softly, teasingly.

"I want you to come for me again, love," he groaned. "I want to feel you."

His hands gripped her hips as he thrust deeper. She cried out, feeling her inner muscles tightening. He was about to get his wish.

"That's my girl," he groaned, sounding more than satisfied.

She let out a moan as she felt the first of his juices thrust into her. In that moment he sank his fangs into her exposed neck. She didn't really feel pain; her whole body was trembling as his thrusts slowed down before he stopped moving. They stayed there in that position for a while; she felt the water flow around them. Finally he pulled her up and caressed her cheek. He looked at her for a minute, smiling at her before he bit his wrist.

"Here, love, drink."

She licked his wrist without saying a word, she felt too exhausted to speak.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded tiredly.

"Yeah."

He cupped her chin and kissed her.

"You're a very special girl, sweetheart." He paused and got out of the tub. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She sat in the tub, feeling weightless. The whole room seemed to be spinning. She had no idea how long it took before he returned.

"I changed the sheets," he said.

"What?" she murmured.

"In your bed," he clarified. "I noticed…the blood."

"Oh… Right. Thanks."

"Sure. Here, drink this."

She looked up and saw that he was giving her a glass of something yellow.

"Orange juice," he said before she had time to ask.

"Oh… Thank you."

She emptied the glass, enjoying every drop. She didn't think that any juice had ever tasted so good.

"Good girl," he said softly and lifted her out of the tub.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he wrapped a big soft towel around her.

"Taking care of you," he replied smiling and lifted her up into his arms.

A part of her wanted to protest, she wasn't a child, but she was tired. Exhausted. He carried her to the bed and gently lied her down.

"My sweet Chloe," he hummed and kissed her again before he left.

* * *

Elijah liked to think that he was an honorable man. A man who respected women. Unlike his brothers, he had never slept with a woman who hadn't meant anything to him and he had certainly never touched an unwilling woman. Such an act was nothing but monstrous. There was a monster in him; he couldn't deny that, but this… He didn't know how he would be able to do this to poor Chloe.

How he would be able to live with himself after this? No. This wasn't about him. He would do what he had to do, period. Right now he needed to ignore his guilt. He needed to focus on Chloe. He was sitting in the living room by himself, waiting. Kol had left right after Niklaus, Elijah had no idea where he had went. Elijah was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard Niklaus entering the room, not before he spoke.

"Elijah? You should go."

Elijah almost startled, but got over that quickly.

"Yes… Is there anything I should know?"

"She's tired," Niklaus replied. "I'm afraid I exhausted her."

Elijah frowned.

"Niklaus…"

"I was kidding, she's fine. Now go, we don't have the whole night."

Unfortunately Elijah was aware of that. He stood up and walked out of the living room without saying a word.

"Come in," Chloe's voice said as he knocked on her door.

She was lying on the bed, a towel wrapped around her. The room was bathed in bright blue moonlight, which streamed in through two windows. The only other light was coming from under the bathroom door. Elijah swallowed and tried his best to smile.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

He hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Chloe?" he asked while taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay. A little tired."

He nodded.

"Yes… You have been very brave."

He really wasn't sure how to continue, he felt uncomfortable to say the least.

"Is there anything you need? Something to drink maybe?"

She shook her head.

"No, thank you. Klaus brought me a glass of orange juice."

Elijah had to admit that he was surprised, but also pleased by his brother's thoughtfulness.

"That's…nice." He paused and moved a little closer to her. "Are you warm enough? Comfortable?"

She smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

Slowly she got into a sitting position.

"I know you don't want to do this," she said. "I can sense your…guilt. This isn't your fault; I'm not going to think that you're some kind of monster."

He couldn't help but smile.

"You're very kind, but I hardly think my feelings matter right now. And I don't want you to think for a second that I would find you unattractive. Nothing could be further from the truth and in any other situation; I would be honored to have you in my bed." He paused and bit his bottom lip. "You're a very lovely girl, Chloe."

They were both quiet for a moment before he touched her hair. She looked up and gave him a small nod of encouragement. He smiled at her and pulled her into his embrace. Then he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Thankfully she was responding, although a bit cautiously. He kept his pace slow, tasting every part of her lips. He couldn't deny that he liked her taste.

She curled her fingers around the hair at the back of his head when he deepened the kiss and stroked the corner of her mouth with his tongue. She tasted very pleasant indeed. Their lips didn't part as he pressed her down onto her back, placing himself on top of her. He couldn't help but notice how small and fragile her body felt beneath him. He needed to be very careful with her.

"May I remove your towel?" he asked between kisses.

She hesitated for a brief moment before replying.

"Okay."

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he tried not to stare at her body, but he still had enough time to notice how beautiful she was. As they kissed, he felt her exploring his back with her hands. He moved from her mouth to her neck and kissed his way to her breasts. She shuddered as he caressed her breasts, stroking the nipples until they were hard.

What he wanted was to make this as pleasant as possible for her. He lingered over her nipples for a moment before moving lower once more. He slipped a hand between her legs and pushed her thighs open. For a moment he hesitated, observing her reaction. She seemed to be quite relaxed, so he dared to continue. Yet she gasped in shock as he dipped his head between her legs.

"Elijah…"

"I'll stop if you tell me to," he assured. "But I'd prefer if you didn't tell me to."

Using his fingers, he opened her and took her clit gently between his lips. He could sense her confusion, her whole body was shaking. She cried out when he encountered her wet inner folds and stroked them softly. He had to admit that he was surprised how responsive and incredibly tight she was. He noticed that when he slipped a finger inside of her.

The sounds she let out were getting louder as he continued pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers. Again he noticed that she tasted very pleasant. More than pleasant. Carefully he spread her wider so his mouth and tongue could have more access to her. She whimpered and started desperately to squirm with the rhythm of his mouth and tongue; he could tell that she wouldn't be able to take much more.

The last thing he wanted was to go too far. She was after all a very inexperienced girl. He took her swollen clit between his lips again and sucked it. That pushed her over the edge, she screamed as she came hard.

"Chloe?" he asked cautiously when he saw how much she was trembling. "Hey? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, but she didn't look at him. Damn it…

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I'm fine," she murmured with a shaky voice. "You didn't hurt me. It was just… new to me."

"Oh…"

"We can continue," she added after a moment of silence.

He smiled and leaned down to touch her reddened cheek.

"Alright."

Quickly he removed his clothing before joining her on the bed. Her cheeks were still bright red and her skin felt warmer than usually. He looked down at her, making sure that he wasn't crushing her under him.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

She lifted her hand to touch his face, tracing the curve of his eyebrow. That caught him off guard for a moment, he tried to steady himself.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean…"

"No, no, please don't apologize," he said quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I…I just wanted to… You know, somehow participate."

He felt a nasty sting, but he managed to hide it and smile at her.

"You can touch me whenever you want, Chloe. You don't have to explain or ask for my permission."

She looked somewhat insecure, but she smiled too.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do."


	19. Wallflower

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Wallflower**

Chloe let out a gasp as Elijah pushed into her. His fingers were caressing her face and she heard him whispering calming words in her ear. He kissed her on the lips, softly and gently then asked if she was alright. She nodded her eyes still hazy with fading euphoria. What he had done with his mouth… That had been incredible. When he was halfway there, he stopped, allowing her to adjust to his size. He treated her body extremely carefully, like he would have been afraid that he would break her.

She wasn't feeling pain, although she was grateful for the pause. She used it to register everything her body was feeling right now. Surprisingly she was very relaxed. His body felt different that Kol's or Klaus' and his touch also felt very different. The strangest thing she paid attention to was his scent. He smelled very pleasant, just like Kol and Klaus.

They all had their own scent of course, as well as they all had their own taste. Kol's blood and lips had tasted different than Klaus'. All three of them had very soft lips. Chloe wasn't sure if she should have been worried by these thoughts. Was there something wrong with her? She had barely even had courage to talk to boys before she had met the Mikaelsons. Should she be ashamed of herself?

She hadn't planned for this to happen, but according to all "moral" people, this probably made her a slut, so should she be ashamed for feeling pleasure? No. She refused to feel shame. Elijah was clearly surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist. After he could feel her easing around him, he pushed a little deeper and was rewarded by her moan.

By the time he was fully buried in her, she had forgotten all rational thoughts. He kissed her before he finally let slip the reins that had been holding him back. He thrust into her, pulled back and thrust again. And again and again and again. She whimpered into his mouth and gripped his shoulders as tightly as she could. He groaned when her hips suddenly lifted and she met his thrust.

"Chloe…"

She threw her head back and continued meeting his thrusts, she was done being passive. She was done being the weak, invisible, pathetic wallflower. Where this sudden change had come from, she had no idea. Right now she couldn't have cared less. They moved faster and faster, but she could tell that he was still holding back, afraid that he would hurt her.

"Elijah," she moaned. "Give me your blood."

It was a demand, not a request. He didn't seem to have any problem to comply; he bit his wrist and offered it to her. He groaned as she started to lick his wrist. She wondered if this turned him on as much as it had turned Kol on. There was only one way to find out. She licked her lips before taking a hold of his wrist. Then she sucked as hard as she could.

His eyes widened in shock and he thrust deeper into her, using more force and speed than before. That made her climax, she cried out as she spasmed tightly around him. He groaned, spilling himself into her. She was panting heavily, her skin slick with sweat. It took a moment before he managed to drop closer to her, sliding his arms under her shoulder blades.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah. And you?"

"I believe so."

He caressed her cheek before rolling onto his back. They stayed there silently for a long while; she gave him her wrist without saying a word. When he fed from her, she felt something strange. Something she had never felt before. She felt bite marks on her neck and her wrists. Those were the spots Kol and Klaus had bit. For a moment she was sure that she tasted their blood in her mouth. That probably meant that they had completed the spell now.

"Listen…" Elijah started after a moment of silence. "Would you like me to stay here or…?"

"I think I would," she replied.

"Alright. May I hold you?"

"Yeah."

She curled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt beyond exhausted now, like she would be floating in the air. With a sigh, she drifted into sleep.


	20. The morning after

**Chapter 20**

 **The morning after**

Chloe yawned before opening her eyes. She felt warm and well rested. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she would have felt so energetic. She was just about to stretch her arms when she realized that someone was sleeping next to her. Elijah. Seeing his bare chest made her froze for a moment. He was naked. She was naked. They have had sex. She has also had sex with Kol and Klaus. Sex… She has had sex with three men last night.

She wasn't sure how that should make her feel. Ashamed? Appalled? Strangely it didn't. She felt…fine. That was the best word she could think of to describe it. Carefully she got out of the bed, not wanting to wake up Elijah. He seemed so peaceful. She on the other hand was very energetic and she hummed absentmindedly while turning the shower on. The water felt wonderful on her skin, somehow different than before. She felt different.

After taking a long shower, she stepped naked in front of the sink in order to brush her teeth. Then she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her face looked the same, but there was something different about her. Slowly she raised her hands and touched her face. Everything felt normal, except… There was something different about her skin and hair. She looked…healthier? She wasn't sure if that was the right word.

Any case, if this was because of vampire blood, the Mikaelsons could make a fortune by selling it to beauty salons. The thought almost made her giggle. She brushed her teeth and wore a bathrobe before opening the door. The bed had been made and there was no sight of Elijah. There were flowers all over the room and a breakfast tray on the nightstand. Thank goodness, she was starving.

Quickly she walked over to the bed and sat down. Eggs, toast, cheese, strawberries, grapes, an apple, a banana, an orange, pancakes, croissants, a cup of tea, a glass of juice… Someone had gone through a lot of trouble. She ate greedily, savoring every bite. So hungry… She noticed two boxes on the nightstand, but satisfying her hunger came first.

After she had finished eating, she concentrated on the boxes. Her eyes widened as she opened the first one. A snow globe. It was absolutely beautiful; there was a land of fairies inside it. She could tell it was handmade and very expensive. There was also a card.

 _To my beautiful Chloe_

 _I hope you'll like my modest gift._

 _Kol_

Okay… The other box was from Klaus, there was a diamond necklace inside. Chloe couldn't deny that she was a little confused. Why were they giving her gifts? Her best guess was that they felt they owed her something. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Where were they all? She stood up and walked over to her closet.

Absentmindedly she picked up a pair of panties, bra and a sleeveless light pink dress. Pink had never really been her color and she probably wouldn't have bought this kind of dress. She still didn't know who had actually chosen her this wardrobe. Freya maybe? Chloe doubted that it had been Kol, Klaus or Elijah; somehow she couldn't imagine them shopping women's clothes.

She got dressed and brushed her wet hair. Usually her hair wasn't down; she liked to keep it up in a ponytail or in a bun. Right now she felt like leaving it down. Her steps felt light as she headed to the living room. All three Mikaelson brothers were there, they stood up when she entered the room and stared at her. Really stared. She rubbed her cheek; she probably had something on her face. The atmosphere in the room was quite awkward before she spoke.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," they all replied almost in unison.

"Did you sleep well?" Elijah asked politely.

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"Yes, I did, thank you."

"Did you like the breakfast, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, it was good."

"How about my gift?" Kol asked.

"It was beautiful, thanks. It's not my birthday though."

"Now why would that matter?" Klaus hummed smiling.

She shrugged.

"I appreciate the gesture, but you really don't have to give me anything."

"What if I want to?" Kol asked.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Well… There is something I really want."

"What's that?"

"I want to go swimming."

All the brothers seemed surprised for a moment; they glanced at each other quickly.

"Then you shall go swimming, love," Klaus announced. "We'll arrange that."

"Are you serious?" she gasped. "You better not tease me with this."

Klaus smirked.

"I wouldn't tease a lady. Just give us a moment to make few arrangements."

"Okay, sure. Thanks."

She smiled at them before returning to her room. She wanted to be ready as soon as they would be. Of course she knew that they would have to eventually talk about last night, but she was glad she didn't have to do that right now. Right now she only wanted to swim.

* * *

4 hours later

Kol observed Chloe who was swimming in a large swimming pool. He glanced at his watch. She had been swimming nonstop for the last two hours, she hadn't seemed tired or out of breath at all. Was that normal? He glanced at his brothers and noticed that they were thinking about the same thing. There seemed to be something different about Chloe. She looked radiant, as if she would have blossomed overnight. Not that she had been ugly before, but now… He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Chloe?" he finally called.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you tired, darling? You've been in there for over two hours."

She was clearly surprised.

"Really? That's weird; I don't feel tired at all."

"Right… That's…good."

Wasn't it? Kol glanced at Elijah who was smiling at Chloe, but Kol could tell he was concerned. Was this normal? He moved in front of the ladders as he noticed that she was about to come out of the pool. To his annoyance, Klaus had Elijah had done the same; they were both offering her their hand.

"Thanks, but I think I manage," she said.

Kol bit his bottom lip as he stared at her soaking wet body. She was wearing a floral print swimming suit and he couldn't help but to imagine what she would look like wearing a sexy bikini. Or better yet, wearing nothing at all.

"I'll get dressed," she said. "I'll be right back."

None of them said anything, but they were all looking at her as she walked towards the dressing room. This mansion belonged to some friend of Elijah's. Personally Kol would have wanted to take Chloe to a spa or something, after clearing the whole place out first of course, but his brothers had thought that would draw too much attention. Not that this place was completely awful either and according to Elijah, they could trust his friend. Not that this friend actually knew anything about their situation of course.

"I think we should talk to Freya," Elijah stated after a moment of silence.

"Yes, probably," Klaus replied.

That was all any of them said. Kol hadn't seen Freya since last night; she had stayed in the study. According to Klaus, she was a mess and she was afraid of facing Chloe.

"Okay, ready," Chloe's voice suddenly said.

She was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was down and her rosy face was beaming. Her cheeks were pink and her skin looked very…warm.

"I'm hungry, so I would like to pick up some Chinese food," she stated. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," all three of them replied, again almost simultaneously.

"Okay, good." She paused, looking at them expectantly. "Are we going then or…?"

"Yes."

She turned around and headed to the door. Even her walking looked different. Much more confident. She was absolutely stunning.


	21. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 21**

 **Misunderstanding**

Chloe bit her bottom lip absentmindedly while reading a takeout menu in a Chinese Restaurant. It had been a while since she had eaten Chinese food. The place seemed very nice, but she would have to settle for takeout. Not that she was complaining, at least the Mikaelsons hadn't insisted her to wait in the car. She wouldn't have agreed to that, not after spending so much time in their house. Sure it was a nice house, but she couldn't deny that she was glad to be outside for a change. She was so concentrated on the menu that she didn't notice three girls staring at her.

"Fowler?" one of them said.

Chloe froze when she recognized the voice. Ashley Corbett. One of her meanest bullies from the school. She was the first one who had started to call Chloe "the lazyass Fowler". According to her, Chloe had missed so much school because she was lazy. And stupid. Not to mention a weirdo. A pathetic loser who had no friends.

"Well, well," Ashley said smiling. "It really is you. We heard that you were 'kidnapped'."

The other girls burst into laughter.

"Sure she was," Jessica Martin giggled. "Or maybe she didn't get enough attention from mommy and daddy."

"It was a misunderstanding," Chloe stated as calmly as she could. "I wasn't kidnapped."

"Sure, 'a misunderstanding'," Shelby Andrews mocked. "Where have you been then?"

"With friends."

"Right, sure," Ashley mocked. "Are they imaginary friends? Or did you pay someone to spend time with you?"

All the girls burst into laughter again.

"Darling," Kol's voice suddenly said as he wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist.

The girls weren't laughing anymore, they stared at Kol disbelievingly. He glanced at them and smiled.

"Are these skanks bothering you, my love?"

The girls looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" Ashley snapped.

"Would you mind, Little Miss Bimbo; I'm talking to my girlfriend." He paused and kissed Chloe before glancing at the girls again. "Are you still here? I thought that this was supposed to be a classy place."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ashley snapped, clearly she was furious. "Do you have any idea who my dad is?"

"Well, I'm guessing that he's beating himself up for failing to use a condom," Kol replied.

Ashley seemed shocked and even more furious.

"You and your freak girlfriend are going to be very sorry…"

"What?" Kol cut in loudly. "No! I'm not going to pay you 5 dollars for your used panties, that's disgusting! Waiter! Waiter, what kind of a place are you running here?"

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the four girls now. For the first time Chloe could remember, Ashley and her friends were actually speechless.

"They made me the same offer," Klaus stated innocently as he stepped next to Chloe. "Not very classy."

"You're lying…" Jessica started.

"Girls, please," Klaus hummed. "Do you really want to embarrass yourself more? These nice people are trying to eat here; they don't want to see this. Take your business outside; I'm sure you'll find some customers. This however is a decent place. At least so I thought."

"Ladies," the waiter said. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Ashley snapped. "You think I'll take orders from some loser who serves people for living? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A bitch?" Kol suggested.

"That would have been my guess as well," Klaus added and looked at Chloe. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart; you shouldn't have to see this. Next time we'll go somewhere classier, I promise. Only the best for you."

Chloe couldn't get a word out; she was stunned by the whole situation. Ashley was shouting at the waiter while her friends stared at Kol and Klaus.

"Chloe?" Elijah said. "Perhaps we should leave? You shouldn't have to deal with trash like these…'ladies'."

Jessica gasped disbelievingly.

"What… Are you all blind or stupid? Who would seriously want the lazyass Fowler?"

"Well," Elijah started smiling. "What kind of an idiot would ever choose any of you over her? Shall we go, Chloe?"

"Yeah," she replied and straightened her back. "I think I'm done here."

She marched outside without looking back. Kol Klaus and Elijah were right behind her.

"I can take care of those little tramps," Kol snorted.

"That's really not necessary," Chloe replied. "But thanks."

It was strange, but she had noticed that those girls didn't mean anything to her anymore. What they thought of her made no difference; they had no power over her. They couldn't hurt her anymore. The realization made her smile.

"Chloe?" Elijah said. "Are you…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I'm still hungry though."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Klaus said. "Do you still want Chinese food?"

"Yeah."

"Then you shall have Chinese food."

They went to another restaurant and she ordered everything she felt like eating. As they waited for the food, she noticed that many men in the restaurant were looking at her. She frowned and rubbed her cheek again. Seriously, did she have something on her face? One man winked at her. Why? Was he making fun of her? She looked up as the waiter placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order…"

"It's on the house, miss," the waiter replied smiling. "A traditional Chinese tea, I hope you'll like it."

"Oh, thank you…" she started, but Klaus took the cup before she could even touch it.

"I'll take this if you don't mind, love," he stated. He probably suspected that it could be poisoned or something. The waiter's expression spoke louder than any words.

 _What a jerk._

Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," she said to the waiter. "He was just trying to be polite," she continued after the waiter had left. Klaus didn't reply, he was sniffing at the tea. Kol on the other hand was glaring at the man who had winked at Chloe. What was going on here? It had been very kind of them to defend her earlier, but she didn't need to be defended right now.

Elijah had excused himself right after they had arrived here; he was probably in the kitchen, observing the chef. That Chloe could understand, better safe than sorry. She was glad when her food arrived; she wanted to return to the compound already. She was very hungry.


	22. Newborn

**Chapter 22**

 **Newborn**

"Freya?" Elijah called as he entered the study.

She didn't reply, she was sitting on an armchair with a bottle of tequila in her hand. Elijah walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Hey? How are you doing?"

"Just fine," she muttered. "I forced a scared virgin girl to have sex with three men last night, but hey, everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"You didn't do that on…"

"…purpose," she finished. "No, I didn't, but I doubt that makes her feel much better."

Elijah hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"About that… How exactly was your spell supposed to affect her?"

Freya looked at him.

"What?"

"There's something different about her."

Freya tensed.

"You mean mentally?"

"No, not really. She's just somehow…different. I was wondering if you could have a word with her…"

"I doubt that she wants to see me."

"Please, I'm concerned about her. So are Kol and Niklaus."

Freya was quiet for a while before replying.

"Fine. Where is she?"

"In the living room, we just returned."

"From where?"

"She wanted to go swimming and pick up Chinese food."

"Right…"

Freya took a gulp out of her bottle and stood up.

"Have she said anything about me?"

Elijah shook his head.

"No. We weren't sure what to expect this morning, but certainly not this."

Elijah followed Freya to the living room. Chloe was sitting on the sofa, eating Chinese food and watching TV. She was laughing as they entered the room.

"Have you seen this one?" she giggled. "This is one of my favorite episodes."

"No, I haven't," Kol replied, he was also sitting on the sofa. "I think I've seen some episode of this show, but I'm not very familiar with it."

"You're not familiar with the Simpsons?" Chloe asked disbelievingly. "How's that possible?"

Kol smiled and glanced at Niklaus who was sitting on an armchair.

"Ask him."

Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining about that already."

"About what?" Chloe asked.

"He kept me in a coffin for the last century," Kol replied smiling.

"Only because you tried to find a way to kill me," Niklaus huffed.

"No, not kill you, dagger you."

"Yes, that's so much better…"

Elijah cleared his throat. Chloe looked at him and saw Freya.

"Hey," Chloe greeted her.

"Hi," she replied, she was clearly uncomfortable. "How… How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

Freya looked surprised.

"Fine."

"Are you hungry? There's plenty of Chinese food."

"No, thank you. I was wondering if I could have a word with you. In private."

"Sure."

Freya glanced at Elijah while Chloe stood up.

"We'll go to the study," she muttered.

"Alright," Elijah replied and smiled at Chloe.

"Don't touch my noodles," she warned.

"We won't," Elijah assured.

All the brothers were quiet for a while after Chloe had left. Elijah had no idea what to think. He had felt ashamed this morning when he had woken up in Chloe's room. He had been ashamed because he had enjoyed himself so much and he had feared that Chloe would be traumatized because of everything that had happened last night. Maybe she _was_ traumatized; maybe that was why she was acting like this.

What about the physical change then? Elijah couldn't really put his finger on it, but something about her was different. The worst part had been his thoughts when he had watched her swimming. He had wanted to take his clothes off, jump in the water and take her right there. What was wrong with him? She was an innocent girl who had been through more than enough already. Suddenly Kol burst into laughter. Elijah's eyes widened before he looked at his little brother.

"She was right," Kol said, his eyes were on the TV. "This is pretty good. I like this Mr. Burns character, reminds me of Nik."

"Hilarious," Niklaus snorted and picked up one of the boxes on the coffee table.

"That's the noodles," Kol said.

"Hmm," Niklaus murmured and placed the box back onto the table.

Elijah didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. Finally Freya returned, but she was alone.

"Where's Chloe?" Niklaus asked.

"I asked her to wait in the study," Freya replied, she seemed very tense.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked immediately.

"Nothing. I think."

Kol frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"The spell I used to save your life… It was meant to replace the bond Esther created between you and Chloe and it did. But it seems that it also affected her some ways I couldn't predict."

"What ways?" Niklaus asked sharply.

"Well… First of all, she seems to be perfectly healthy now. Physically, I mean. And I mean perfectly healthy, like a newborn."

"How?" Elijah asked.

Freya shook her head.

"I'm not sure. My best guess would be that it has something to do with your blood."

"Okay, that's good, isn't it?" Kol said. "She's healthy now."

"Yes… Yes, it's good, but the problem is that there could be other side effects I don't know about. We're talking about an ancient blood magic here, it could be unpredictable. Have any of you noticed anything strange?"

"No," Elijah replied. He certainly wasn't going to say anything about his twisted thoughts, he was already embarrassed enough. Niklaus also shook his head.

"No," both he and Kol said.

"Alright, good. 'Tell me if you notice anything."

"There was one thing," Kol stated before Freya left the room. "When we were in the restaurant, many idiots were staring at her."

"You mean men?"

"Yes."

Freya looked thoughtful.

"Okay… That could have something to do with the spell. I'll look into it."

"You do that," Niklaus muttered tensely.

All the brothers were quiet again until Chloe returned. She was smiling so widely that she was practically glowing.

"Did Freya tell you the good news?"

"Yes," Elijah replied smiling. "We're very happy for you and…"

He froze when she suddenly pounced on him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm healthy! I can't believe it!"

Niklaus and Kol stood up, Chloe was laughing as she hugged them both.

"I can't believe it… I'm healthy."

She spun around few times and glanced at the table.

"And you didn't eat my noodles. Thank you."

"Nik tried to," Kol hummed. "But I stopped him."

Chloe laughed and hugged all of them again. This time Elijah hugged her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Feeling her so close to him filled his mind with very inappropriate thoughts. What was wrong with him? Could this be about the spell?

"Alright, Elijah, that's enough, you're suffocating her," Kol said. His tone of voice was light, but Elijah could see the annoyance in his eyes. Niklaus didn't look too happy either. The only one who looked more than happy was Chloe.


	23. Primal instinct

**Chapter 23**

 **Primal instinct**

Klaus stared at Chloe who was biting her bottom lip while looking at her cards. She, unlike him, was completely concentrated on the game. She was wearing a cute little t-shirt and pajamas pants. It seemed that she wasn't wearing bra. Her breasts were right there, he only needed to slide his hand under her shirt and…

"Nik?" Kol's annoyed voice said. "Another card?"

"No," he murmured. Unfortunately Kol and Elijah were here as well, even though it was Klaus' turn to watch Chloe. Surprisingly neither one of his brothers has had anything else to do. They were all in the living room, playing poker. Klaus swallowed when Chloe stretched her arms, pushing her breasts towards him.

"I'm horny, could you please take me right now?" she said.

Klaus' eyes widened.

"What?"

She frowned.

"I said that I'm hungry, I'm going to go and grab a bite."

"Oh… Right."

"You better not look at my cards," she warned while standing up.

"Of course not, darling," Kol replied smiling. His smile vanished as soon as Chloe had left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nik?" he snapped. "You're staring at her like she would be some kind of a juicy steak."

"You're the one to talk," Elijah huffed. "Your look was just as inappropriate…"

"And yours wasn't?" Kol mocked.

Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"I would never…"

"I would," Klaus stated calmly.

Both Kol and Elijah turned to look at him.

"What?" Kol snapped.

Klaus smiled.

"I want her; I'm not going to deny that. And I intend to have her."

"She's not some kind of an object…" Kol started angrily.

"Of course not. I'm going to make her my girl. I'll take her out, buy her flowers, whatever she wants."

Kol crossed his arms.

"And what if she doesn't want to be your girl?"

Klaus gave him an amused look.

"You think she would choose you? Oh please, you only want her because I want her."

"What I want is to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face…"

"Alright, enough!" Elijah demanded. "What is wrong with you two? You are acting like children. Do I need to remind you that our lives are still linked to hers?"

Klaus had to admit that he had forgotten that for a moment. Elijah pressed his lips together and looked at his brothers.

"I want her too," he murmured.

Klaus and Kol stared at him.

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I've had some very…improper thoughts about her. I'm guessing that you've had them too."

Klaus didn't say anything, he didn't have to. The answer was obvious.

"There's something different about her," Kol finally said.

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, I agree. It must have something to do with Freya's spell. It cured her, so maybe it also did something else."

"Like what?" Klaus asked. "She looks the same than before."

"Yes, but… I think we can all agree that something has changed. Perhaps we should talk to Freya."

"Or perhaps we should just control ourselves," Klaus snorted. "Honestly, we're over thousand years old…"

"Okay, I'm back," Chloe said as she entered the room. She had a popsicle in her hand. "Let's play."

She picked up her cards and started slowly to suck the popsicle. Klaus couldn't turn his eyes away from her, he was almost drooling.

"Can I have a taste, darling?" Kol asked.

"Sure, there's more in the freezer…"

"No, I want yours."

"Funny," she huffed. "I'm sure you want all my germs…"

Kol was next to her before she could finish her sentence.

"Just a little taste?" he asked innocently.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're serious? Okay, fine."

She handed her popsicle to Kol who gave Klaus a triumphant look.

"Oh yummy," he hummed. "Tastes like…peaches."

"No, it's actually strawberry flavored…"

"Give me that," Klaus snarled and took the popsicle from Kol.

"Hey!" Chloe protested. "That's mine, get your own."

"Yeah, Nik," Kol hummed smirking. "Where are your manners…"

Before Klaus realized what he was doing, he had attacked Kol. Chloe cried out when they started to wrestle on the floor.

"Stop it!" Elijah demanded. "Stop it!"

He tried to get them apart, but ended up fighting with them both. The table and the chairs flew against the wall, followed by couple of armchairs a coffee table and a vase.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. "Stop it, all of you!"

Klaus couldn't control himself anymore, his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out. Some kind of a primal instinct was controlling him now. It saw Chloe as a prize he would get after getting rid of his competitors.

"What's wrong with you, stop it…"

The next thing he realized was that Chloe yelped in pain. That made him stop immediately. She was lying on her back on the floor.

"Chloe!"

All three of them were immediately next to her, they all knelt.

"Did you hurt yourself, darling?" Kol asked and touched her hair. Klaus took her hand while Elijah touched her cheek. She blinked and looked at them cautiously.

"I… I don't think so. What happened to you?"

All three of them were quiet, but they all supported Chloe as she got into a sitting position.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"I'm not sure," Elijah murmured. "I'm so sorry…"

"Please," Chloe cut in. "Tell me what's wrong."

They were all quiet again before Elijah spoke.

"I believe it has something to do with Freya's spell."

Chloe looked at them all in turns.

"What do you mean?"

All three of them, even Klaus and Kol were uncomfortable. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me."

"It's quite a delicate matter…" Elijah started.

"Delicate? You've all been inside of me, I think we're past delicate already. Just tell me."

Kol grinned.

"Alright, darling, if you insist. It seems that all of us would like to get back inside of you."

"Kol!" Elijah snapped as Chloe's eyes widened.

"It's true," Klaus stated.

Chloe stared at them disbelievingly.

"What…"

"It's alright, you're safe," Elijah assured. "None of us is going to touch you."

"Unless you want that," Klaus added.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just stood up.

"Chloe…" Kol started.

"I think I'll go to my room now," she muttered.

"Wait, we're sorry, love…" Klaus said.

"It's fine. I just need a moment. Excuse me."

"Well that was a catastrophe," Elijah sighed after Chloe had walked out. "We probably scared the poor girl half to death."

"I don't know," Kol murmured. "She might be stronger than you think."

Hopefully she was. It seemed that this whole mess was just about to get even messier.


	24. Something serious

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Something serious**

Chloe sat on her bed; she didn't know what to think. She was confused to say the least. How had her life ever become so complicated? Did she want her old life back then, no, she didn't. She didn't want to be that lonely invisible girl. Yet she couldn't deny that everything had been much simpler when she had been that girl. There had been no curses, no spells, no vampires…

She sighed as she thought about the Mikaelson brothers. Obviously they were under some kind of spell. It had to be some side effect of Freya's spell. Hopefully Freya would be able to fix it. Chloe didn't think for a second that it was really her they wanted. Yet she couldn't deny that maybe some tiny part of her kind of liked the idea of being wanted. How pathetic was that?

She most certainly couldn't accept any gifts from them anymore; it would be like taking advantage of a roofied person. She picked up a cushion and wrapped her arms around it. All three brothers had been more than kind to her after that night. She hadn't talked about it with any of them, although maybe she should have. And what exactly should she say? She had no idea.

Sex had been different with all of them and she had thought about all the details many times. Her first orgasm, her second orgasm, her third orgasm… The thought still made her blush, but it also made her to feel tingling between her legs. Should she feel ashamed for that? Maybe. She sighed again and leaned her cheek against the cushion.

Kol. He was the first man she has had sex with and he was also the first man who had showed her what pleasure felt like. Klaus. He had been rougher than Kol, but he had showed her a different kind of pleasure. Elijah. The perfect gentleman. She liked them all and she had liked spending time with them. She would have almost called them friends, if they wouldn't have been forced to spend time with her.

Yet she had dared to think that they have had a good time, at least sometimes. What about now then? Not only were they forced to spend time with her, they were also forced to feel things they didn't really feel. That wasn't in any way fair and she most certainly wasn't going to take advantage of their situation.

She lied down on her back and tried to ignore her unwanted thoughts. Ever since that night, she has had those thoughts. Desires. Her body yarned to be touched. That was normal, wasn't it? She had discovered her sexuality and she would have wanted to explore it more. Unfortunately she couldn't do that. If only this whole thing would have happened in normal circumstances, with a boyfriend who loved her. Yeah sure, like that would have ever happened. She bit her bottom lip and ran her hand over her stomach. She didn't need a boyfriend; she could do this all by herself… A knock on the door startled her.

"Yeah?" she said after clearing her throat.

The door opened and Kol entered her room.

"Hello, darling," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she murmured and got into a sitting position.

He hesitated for a moment before approaching the bed.

"Listen… I'm really sorry if we scared you…"

"No, no, it's fine," she assured. "The spell and stuff, I get it."

She cleared her throat again when he sat on the bed.

"So…Where are Klaus and Elijah?"

"They needed to take care of something. Freya went with them."

"Oh… Something serious?"

Kol grinned.

"Probably. It's always something serious."

"Right. You don't seem concerned."

"They'll call me if I need to be concerned."

"Okay. Let me know then."

"Of course."

They were both quiet for a while; Chloe was starting to feel uncomfortable. Kol had glanced at her waist more than once.

"You smell nice," he stated.

"Thanks," she murmured. "I think."

He moved a little closer to her.

"You smell very, very nice."

"Okay, you're starting to sound creepy."

"My apologies." He paused and looked her in the eyes. She swallowed when she saw the primal lust in his eyes. "Do you want me to leave? Just say the word."

No, she didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't let him stay either.

"You don't want this," she managed to say. "You don't want me. Not really. It's the spell."

He shook his head.

"I wanted you before there was any spell."

"You're not thinking clearly, you…"

He muffled the rest of her sentence with a kiss. No, she couldn't do this; she couldn't take advantage of him…

"I want to go down on you," he whispered in her ear. "I want to taste you, sweetheart. Right now. Here. Let me taste you and your juices."

She couldn't. She couldn't. Yet she didn't stop him as he pulled her closer, instead she shifted and straddled his legs, placing both her hands on his shoulders. His lips resumed their position on hers. The kiss was more intense now, she felt herself opening her mouth. He ran his hands up her legs to her hips as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. This was wrong, she knew that, but she didn't want to stop.

She shivered slightly as she felt his hands ran up her sides and towards her breasts. His hands carefully cupped her breasts as his mouth kept devouring hers. She moaned into his mouth when his hands gently massaged her breasts and he moved his thumbs lightly over and over her nipples through her shirt. She tilted her head back slightly as his kissing lips moved down from her mouth to her neck.

"Kol," she murmured. "Are you sure you want this…"

The rest of her sentence died as his kissing turned to sucking. Lightly sucking the side of her neck, one of his hands reluctantly released her breast. His hand moved down her side to her felt the growth of his arousal under her as her body responded to his sucking of her neck and the teasing of her nipple. Her body shook slightly at the movement of his other hand from her hip to her behind. She felt his hand gently squeeze her butt before he moved her onto her back. He licked his lips and looked at her. There was something very predatory in his eyes.

"My sweet Chloe," he purred seductively. "I can't wait to make you cry out my name."

Her body tingled, waiting for his touch. Of course he noticed that and smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. One of his hands touched the side of her leg, she responded to the touch by moving her leg against his hand. She tried to kiss him some more as he moved his kisses down. Slowly, his lips moved down her neck. Kissing, sucking gently.

His hand moved up her leg slowly, carefully trailing his fingertips up. She barely noticed him pulling her pajamas pants down her legs. His lips moved down from her neck, slowly over her shirt and down towards her breast. She arched her back and moaned loudly when he lifted her shirt out of the way and closed his mouth around her bare breast.

"My girl," he murmured.

She spread her legs slightly as his fingers moved up her leg towards her inner thigh. His mouth moved down, towards her belly button while his hand moved up, sliding over her breast under her shirt. She felt a pleasurable shock run through her as her panties were being drawn aside and his tongue tasted her.

"Oh, Kol!"

She felt his tongue tip spread her open on his downward stroke. His hands grabbed her inner thighs and spread her legs wider to give him more access. He was licking and nipping her with such single-minded intent it was making her eyes roll back in her head. She started to shake and tried to thrust her hips up, but he kept her in place. His upper lip slid constantly against her clit now, sliding over and under it.

"Please," she moaned. A fine sweat had broken out across her skin, she felt that she was about to pass out.

"You're mine," he groaned. "Say it, Chloe."

"I-I'm yours," she panted, her whole body was shaking.

Satisfied by that, he started to massage her clit with his tongue. He made her come fast and hard. She was shaking violently as he raised his head and gave her a cocky smile.

"You really taste like peaches," he stated when he lied down beside her. "Delicious." He paused and looked at her. "Tell me, darling, wasn't that the best orgasm you've ever had?"

"Kol," she protested, feeling embarrassed.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I… It was nice."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Nice?"

"Very nice," she added quickly. "Great."

"Hmm. I think I can do better than that."

She gasped in shock when he returned between her legs. She was still very sensitive, but he didn't show her any mercy, he made her moan and whimper incessantly until he made her come again.

"Now, was that the best orgasm you've…"

"Yes!"

He smirked and touched her red cheek.

"That's what I thought. Although I wouldn't mind having one more taste…"

"Chloe?" Klaus' voice said as the door opened. "We need to…"

He froze when he saw her and Kol.

"You really should knock, brother," Kol hummed.

Klaus' eyes darkened.

"You're dead."


	25. Under your spell

**Chapter 25**

 **Under your spell**

"No, no, no, Klaus, stop!" Chloe cried out and got up as quickly as she could. Her lower body was bare; she was only wearing the t-shirt. Quickly she grabbed a cushion, trying to cover herself with it. "Please, stop! This was my fault!"

Klaus stared at her; at least he wasn't trying to attack Kol.

"What?" he asked.

Chloe's face was bright red, she felt embarrassed and ridiculous pressing the cushion against her waist.

"I… I took advantage of your brother. I'm really, really sorry."

Both Kol and Klaus stared at her for a long while before they burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, love," Klaus chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't funny," she murmured angrily, feeling even more embarrassed.

"It kind of is," Kol argued. "Darling, you can't possibly believe that you took advantage of me."

"I did. I…"

She was mortified when she realized that her eyes were filling with tears. What was wrong with her? She had most certainly managed to startle Kol and Klaus.

"Hey…" Kol started.

"You," Klaus snarled. "You did this to her…"

"What is going on here…?" Elijah's voice said as he entered the room. He froze when he saw Chloe. "What have you done to her? Chloe?"

He zoomed in front of her and quickly removed his jacket.

"Here."

"Thanks," she murmured, struggling to pull herself together. "I can't really lift my hands right now."

He pressed his lips together and wrapped the jacket around her. She let out a pathetic sob and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, please don't apologize," Elijah said and glared at his brothers. "What did you do?"

"They didn't do anything," Chloe cut in before Klaus and Kol managed to say anything. "I did. I…"

"No, you didn't," Kol said tensely. "I'm really sorry, darling; the last thing I wanted was to upset you."

Elijah frowned.

"What did you do?"

"Our sweet, innocent Chloe thinks that she took advantage of Kol," Klaus stated.

Elijah's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's true," Chloe said quietly. "You don't really want me, none of you, I should have never…"

She didn't really know what she was trying to say, the whole situation was nothing but humiliating.

"You're only feeling what you're feeling because of the spell. It's like you're roofied or something, I never should have taken advantage of that."

For once, all three brothers were speechless. Kol was the one who spoke first; he sat on the bed next to Chloe.

"Chloe, please look at me," he asked.

She took a deep breath before she managed to lift her head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have controlled myself better."

"No…"

"Yes," he cut in firmly. "Listen to me, I'm over a thousand years old, you're not the first woman I've wanted. You're the inexperienced one here, not me, so the responsibility was completely mine. You most certainly didn't force me into anything, if that's what worries you."

She wasn't sure what to think, she was very confused.

"The spell…"

"The spell isn't forcing any of us to do anything we don't want to do, love," Klaus assured and sat on her other side. "Can't you honestly see how gorgeous you are?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Right. Now I know you're under a spell…"

"He's telling the truth," Elijah said. "You are a very beautiful young woman."

"Come on," she murmured.

"I guess we'll have to show you then," Kol stated and stood up. "Get dressed, darling, we're going out."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if that's wise," Elijah said tensely. "Her safety…"

"I believe the three of us can guarantee that," Klaus cut in as he got to his feet and smiled at Chloe. "Get dressed, sweetheart, we'll wait in the living room."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere classy."

Classy? Chloe wasn't sure what to think when the Mikaelsons left the room. She headed to the bathroom and quickly washed herself before walking over to her closet. Despite of the situation, going out sounded nice. She wasn't really sure what classy place meant to them, so she wore a casual peach color dress and a sweater. High heels had never been her thing, she wanted her shoes to be comfortable, so she chose a pair of flats. All three Mikaelsons started to compliment her as soon as she entered the living room.

"Okay, enough," she murmured. "Where are we going?"

"Out," Kol replied smiling. "Come on."

They had the SUV ready in front of the compound, all three of them stayed close to her as they walked across the courtyard. She couldn't really understand the meaning of this, but anything was better than continuing the awkward conversation. Elijah was driving; he parked the car in front of a nice looking restaurant.

"Um, I don't think that you can park here," Chloe pointed out.

"We can," Klaus replied grinning.

"Okay…"

They entered the restaurant that really seemed to be a classy place.

"Good evening," a man in a tuxedo greeted them. "Do you have a reservation?"

Klaus looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, we do. We're going to need a nice private table."

"Yes, sir, of course. I'm afraid that we have a dress code here…"

"And I think that our clothes are just fine."

"Yes, absolutely. This way please."

"What are we doing here?" Chloe whispered to Kol as they followed the butler.

"You'll see, darling," Kol whispered back and winked at her.

Chloe frowned.

"Here we are," the butler said and pulled out a chair for Chloe. "Madam."

"Thank you," she replied, feeling confused about the whole situation.

"Your waiter will be here shortly. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," Elijah said.

"Alright, what is this?" Chloe huffed. "And don't you dare say 'you'll see'…"

"Good evening," a polite male voice said. "My name is Jonah; I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you something to drink for starters?"

He was smiling politely at Elijah, Kol and Klaus, but then he looked at Chloe. His smile was immediately a lot friendlier.

"Good evening, miss."

"Good evening," Chloe replied a bit cautiously.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I don't know… Do you have ice tea?"

"Yes! Yes, absolutely. We have several flavors, raspberry, apple, lemon, mint, cherry, apricot…"

"Apricot sounds good."

"Yes, it is, one of my personal favorites. I'll bring it to you right away."

The waiter was just about to leave when Klaus cleared his throat. Clearly the young man had forgotten his other customers completely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the waiter said quickly. "What would you gentlemen like to drink? Same than your sister?"

All three Mikaelsons frowned.

"She's not our sister," Kol stated coolly and moved closer to Chloe.

"Oh… Your cousin?"

"No," Klaus replied icily.

The waiter looked disappointed.

"I believe we'll take scotch," Elijah stated.

"Yes, sir."

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked after the waiter had left.

"Look around you," Kol sighed.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Just look, love," Klaus said, although he didn't sound very thrilled.

Chloe was confused, but she obeyed. Many men in the room were looking at her. They were smiling, one of them raised his glass.

"What…?"

"Here you are, miss," the waiter said smiling as he placed the ice tea in front of her. "That gentleman over there insisted of paying this. Also few other gentlemen wished to send you more drinks."

"Please tell those… gentlemen that the lady doesn't need any drinks from them," Elijah stated tensely.

"Yes, sir," the waiter replied.

"Okay, this isn't funny," Chloe murmured. "What's going on here?"

"You really can't see that?" Kol asked. "It's you, darling. They want you."

"Why?"

"Because they see you just the way we see you," Klaus replied smiling. "The way you really are. As a beautiful, sexy woman."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Chloe muttered. "It has to be because of the spell…"

"It is, but not the way you think," Freya's voice suddenly said.

"Hey," Chloe greeted her. "How did you know…?"

"They called me," Freya replied and sat next to Chloe. "I meant to talk to you about this in private, but it seems that my brothers should also hear this. They mentioned that many men paid attention to you, so I looked into it."

Chloe really wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this.

"And?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Well… I think I found the answer."


	26. Sexual energy

**Chapter 26**

 **Sexual energy**

"Sexual energy," Freya stated tensely.

Four pairs of eyes stared at her disbelievingly.

"What?" Chloe murmured.

Freya struggled to look calm, although nothing could have been further from the truth. She had made a terrible mess and she had no idea how she would be able to fix things. Despite all her training and all the centuries she had spent with Dahlia, this was more than she could handle. She had used powerful ancient magic she couldn't fully understand and now Chloe was the one who would pay the price. She already had paid the price, but apparently that hadn't been enough.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked tensely.

Freya pressed her lips together, trying to choose her words as carefully as she could.

"Chloe… The spell, it changed you."

The girl nodded cautiously.

"Yeah, I know."

Freya shook her head.

"It didn't just heal you. What happened that night… I'm afraid it changed you."

"How?" Klaus asked impatiently. "What did you mean by sexual energy?"

"I… I found some ancient texts," Freya murmured. "This spell… It should have never been used on a virgin."

"Meaning what?" Kol snarled.

Chloe stared at Freya fearfully; all color had left her cheeks.

"Right now you're radiating pure raw sexual energy," Freya stated quietly, forcing herself to look at Chloe. "Kind of like pheromones. It attracts all males around you, especially…"

"Us," Elijah finished when Freya didn't continue.

Freya nodded.

"Yes. What happened between you and Chloe that night, it created a bond between you. A similar bond that wolves for example share with their… mate."

"What?" all her brothers gasped in unison.

"I'm trying to find out more…"

"I want to leave," Chloe suddenly cut in. Her voice held no emotion and her whole body was stiff.

"Yes, of course…" Elijah started.

"No." She paused and stood up. "I'll leave alone."

"I'm sorry, darling, but we can't allow that," Kol stated tensely. He and his brothers were already on their feet. Freya followed their example; she could tell that this was too much for Chloe to handle.

"I didn't ask for your permission," Chloe muttered and headed to the door. Freya and her brothers followed her.

"Chloe…" Elijah started when they were outside.

"I'm leaving now," she cut in firmly and started running.

"Chloe, please…"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped and ran faster. Unfortunately they were drawing attention.

"Hey!" some man snapped. "Leave the lady alone."

More men started to gather between Chloe and the Mikaelsons. This could end very badly. Klaus was about to lose his temper already and Kol didn't look very calm either.

"Chloe," Freya pleaded. "Please, let me fix this…"

"Fix this?" she repeated as she turned to look at Freya. "I think you've already done enough, thank you very much."

"You have every right to be mad…"

"Why would I be mad?" she asked coldly. "Everybody makes mistakes, right?"

"Enough," Klaus stated firmly. "Come on, love, time to go home. We can continue this conversation there."

Chloe shook her head.

"I told you, I'm not going to…" She cried out as Kol suddenly lifted her up into his arms: "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, darling, but I can't do that," he murmured.

"Let her go!" the men demanded as they rushed for Chloe's aid. Klaus and Elijah stopped them quickly and efficiently while Kol carried struggling Chloe to the car.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but I don't have a choice," Kol murmured.

She shouted at him as he put her into the car and joined her on the backseat. Freya, Klaus and Elijah got in as well. Chloe got as far away from them as she could and wrapped her arms tightly around her upper body. None of them said a word during the ride back to the compound. Freya didn't think that there was anything she could say to make any of this any better. She had done this to her brothers and to Chloe.

"Chloe…" Elijah tried, but the girl went straight to her room and closed the door.

"Start talking," Klaus snarled as soon as Freya was alone with her brothers. "What else did you find out?"

"Not much," Freya murmured. "Blood spells are one of the oldest forms of magic and sex was used to make the spells stronger. Your blood and Chloe's innocence… It wasn't a good combination."

"What is this bond?" Klaus asked tensely.

"You created it. All of you. Your blood is in her, as her blood is in you."

"What about this… sexual energy then?" Kol asked.

"You've all felt it," Freya replied. "It came from her innocence."

They were all quiet for a moment before Elijah spoke up.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Freya truly hoped that she would have an answer to that, but she didn't. She had no idea what they were supposed to do now.


End file.
